The Swing of Things
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga. Sequel to Dropped the Ball.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

_Summary:_ Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

_Warnings:_ This story will be rated a high T for now, and will get bumped up to an M rating in later chapters.

Companion Piece to this story is called From the Dugout.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Of First Last Days and Separation Anxiety"

* * *

Dawn was just starting to creep its rays through the skylight when a small cry cut through the early morning silence.

Arnold peeked his eyes open as he yawned and stretched, feeling Helga curl her arms tighter around her pillow and muttering something incoherent.

"_Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arn-_"

Arnold unplugged the alarm clock and rubbed his eyes. Glancing at the clock, it read: 5:00. He turned his head and saw Helga sitting up and stretching her arms, "Well, he definitely sticks to his schedule. You gotta give him that."

"_Mm-hmm_," Helga mumbled and stood up.

Arnold got up as well and rubbed at his eyes again while fighting off another yawn.

"I'll go feed Henry-

"While I go shower," Arnold finished. When Helga nodded sleepily, Arnold gestured lazily, "And I'll get him ready and watch him-

"While I go take a shower," Helga nodded again as they broke and went about their morning routine.

They finally managed to find their rhythm with Henry's schedule, especially since he's been sleeping mostly through the night lately.

It had been rough over the summer, with them both trying to each do one online college credit class, Arnold working a part-time job, and taking care of Henry. But, it certainly was good practice for what things would be like during this school year.

Their _last_ year.

Today marked their first day as _seniors_…and on top of getting ready for _school_, they were getting their son ready for the day.

Arnold was just thankful to finally be getting some regular sleep again. For a while Henry had been like clock work when it came to his brutal 2-3 hour round-the-clock naps. Arnold felt like he was on auto-pilot for the first 2 months or so before things finally started to get better.

He headed upstairs, fresh out of the shower and Helga handed off the towheaded infant to him. Henry was steadily working through his bottle and couldn't be bothered to be silly with Daddy right now.

Arnold knew though that after he was done eating, he'd want a little bit of tummy-time and silly faces from Daddy. Henry was an _astoundingly_ good baby. At least, that's what his parents kept telling him. And how _lucky_ he was. By all standards, **he** had been a good baby but apparently _Henry_ was even more mellow than **he** was. Even _Big Bob_ had said Olga wasn't even **half** as easy going.

Now _that_ was saying something.

Henry had finished with his morning bottle and was wriggling around in Arnold's grasp. His morning bottle _always_ put him in the best mood, since he wouldn't get another bottle of breast milk until dinner. Helga had switched to strictly pumping about a month ago, and a couple weeks ago they started implementing formula, so it was no wonder Henry looked forward to his first bottle.

"Don't worry, Buddy. In a couple more months, you're going to be enjoying solid food. Milk won't even _compare_," Arnold insisted as he shifted Henry to his shoulder so he could burp him.

After a couple burps had escaped, Arnold situated Henry on the play mat in the nursery. Almost immediately, the baby kicked and bent his limbs about as he cooed with joy.

Arnold laid down beside him and placed a toy in front of the baby. Henry _loved_ tummy-time. Which was stupendous, because that meant you could actually put him down for a good 15-20 minutes and he was perfectly content. He'd gurgle and reach out for his toys, and his new trick would be to roll himself over when he finally snagged a toy. Better to gum on that way.

The two Shortmans played for a few minutes before Helga finally made her way up again to get her school things ready.

"Okay, Stella said breakfast is ready. Miles can watch Henry while we eat."

"Sounds good," Arnold said as he hoisted his son up and cradled him against his chest, a hand still supporting his head, although Henry was getting better and better at holding it up.

"What time do you have to work today?"

"One, so I'll just drop you off right after school and head straight over to the site."

Arnold had started working about a week after school had let out. Thanks to Mr. Potts, Arnold got a job at a construction site. Since he wasn't eighteen , they could only give him 15 hours a week, but the pay was good considering. He worked three 3-hour shifts during the week on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, plus a 6-hour shift on Saturdays. He'll be turning eighteen in less than 2 months, but he'll only be adding an hour to each shift. He still has homework to do after all. Oh yeah, and a baby to help take care of.

After they finished with breakfast, Helga cleaned up the kitchen while Arnold took Henry upstairs for a diaper change. He had just finished up when a knock came to the door.

When he opened it he smiled, "Hey Miriam!"

"Hello Arnold," she returned before shifted her eyes and widening her smile, "And _hello_ handsome! Are you ready to play?"

Arnold handed Henry over, "He just had a diaper change, so he should be good for a while. I think Helga has the other play mat already set up downstairs with some toys. His pack-and-play is still down there, too."

Helga's mom had been a huge help in watching Henry and taking care of little things during the summer when the new parents were trying to get ahead on some school work. Everything was working out so well, that Grandpa hired Miriam to help out around the boarding house. And now, while Helga and Arnold are away at school, Miriam will watch Henry and do some cleaning and other small chores around the house while he naps. She'll also stick around the afternoon while Helga gets some school work done.

Helga never mentions anything, but she seems a lot more relaxed around her mom now. And her dad has been making a point to stop by two or three times a week to see her and Henry.

"Alright, Football Head let's get going!" Helga breezed past him as she shoulder her bag.

Arnold grabbed his keys as Helga went over to get Henry from Miriam, "Thanks again for helping out, Miriam."

"_Oh_, of course Arnold!"

"Okay," Helga cooed pathetically against Henry's cheek, "You be a good boy for Grammie while Mommy and Daddy are gone. I'll be back in just a _few_ hours," she kissed the top of his head as she held him against her. Frowning, she grumbled, "Oh, this really _sucks_."

"Separation Anxiety is perfectly normal at this stage," Arnold said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, put a sock in it, _Hair Boy_," the blonde lightly hissed before whispering softly to her baby, "Mommy loves you _so_ much, Henry. I'll see you in a little bit," she placed one more kiss on his head before giving him over to Arnold.

"Alright Buddy," Arnold gave his son a sound kiss on the cheek and was given a gummy smile in return, "You be a good boy. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"This sucks," Helga huffed.

Arnold glanced over before returning his eyes back to the road, "He'll be fine, Helga."

"I've never been away from him this _long_ before!"

"_Hey_, need I remind you I won't even get to _see_ him again until tonight?"

"_Humph!_" Helga crossed her arms before abruptly switching topics, "_Ugh_, I am **not** looking forward to seeing all these assholes again."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "They're not all _that_ bad, Helga."

"_Hello?_ What, were you _asleep_ all last year?"

"Okay, well you're not pregnant anymore **and** you're still in school. They probably won't even remember half the time that you even have a baby."

Helga snorted, "You're delusional."

Arnold pulled into a parking spot, "No, I'm _optimistic_."

At his half-lidded expression, complete with smart-ass smirk, Helga responded with an unamused stare before getting out of the car.

As they approached the steps, Helga whispered harshly, "Let's get one thing straight, _Football Head_. Just because we're raising a baby together does **not** mean we are suddenly attached at the hip or best friends, _got it?_ So, you're on your own Hair Boy!"

And with that, Helga went off on her own, leaving Arnold blinking after her outside the doors.

Shaking his head, he continued through the doors to go and find Gerald.

* * *

"_Helga?_"

The blonde sighed dramatically and shut her locker. She shot Rhonda a bored look, "Last time I checked."

"_Oh_…my gosh," Rhonda stared with wide eyes, "Helga…you look _amazing_! I'd never believe you had a _baby_!"

"Yeah well, young bodies just snap right back," Helga drawled flatly.

Actually, they didn't. Not without work anyway. Helga was up and working out the minute she was cleared. She didn't go _nutso_ or anything, but she'd put Henry in the stroller and take morning runs in the park with him, watched what she ate and threw in some light weights and crunches. She had never thought of herself as particularly vain or anything about her body, but after having a baby…she just wanted to have it back the way it was! And she prided herself on having done that.

'Not that _Arnold_ had noticed or anything,' Helga thought bitterly.

* * *

It would've been _impossible_ for Arnold **not** to notice Helga's return to her previous figure. And when she walked into 3rd period, it was clear that he wasn't the _only_ one to notice.

Arnold knows everyone is under the impression that he is some kind of really laid back, non-confrontational, un-territorial guy.

He thinks that's ridiculous. Of _course_ he's territorial. He's actually **really** territorial. It just so happens that…not a lot of people tend to challenge him. He's gained this reputation of being _such_ a good guy who fights for the little people and stands up for what's right. So nobody wants to be the douche that tries to go up against him.

Arnold's all too aware of how many people would have his back, or be outraged at anyone who dared to cross him. And its always made him a little _uncomfortable_, but he's come to terms with the fact that it's just the way things are.

But, it _also_ means that people tend to think he's some kind of _pushover_.

Which, he's **not**.

Considering all the things he's done (some of which, were _illegal_) he's **way** more stubborn than he is a pushover.

But, because he's a nice guy who always tries to do the right thing…some people think that means he's, yeah, a pushover.

Well, Arnold is **not** a pushover, and he _is_ territorial.

And watching all the guys in class eye Helga like a piece of meat has got his hackles up. And, since he's _Arnold_, he's got no problem with expressing how he feels about something and standing adamantly behind it. If something is his, is important or valuable to him, means something to him…then he's going to make sure no one messes with it.

But, that's the thing.

Helga _isn't_ his, and well…she's a **person**, so he doesn't have any rights to her. She doesn't _belong_ to him.

He thinks it's stupid to be territorial over something that can't belong to him really anyway, but then he has to remind himself that he is a guy and that's just how he's programmed.

He wasn't aware of this territory issue until today when he's had to deal with all the unhinged jaws and wandering eyes. And now he's fighting to keep these feelings away because behind them is something _scary_, something _terrifying_ and he hasn't **felt** that looming sense of fear since he was _ten_. He wasn't ready to face it then and he doesn't **want** to be ready to face it now. Especially when he understands now just how big it all is. He's been putting it off for a while now, but as the bell rings Arnold shakes his thoughts away as he gathers his things.

He makes a silent promise that he'll deal with all this soon. Really, he will!

* * *

Helga bolted up the stoop with barely a goodbye to Arnold, and she opened up the door enough to let the animals out before letting herself in. She found Henry asleep in his pack-and-play and pouted.

This wasn't surprising. It was Henry naptime after all. He sleeps from 8-10, then 12-2, and 4-6 before he goes down for the night from about 8 or 9pm-5am.

He was very good about his sleep routine, and was a happy baby so long as it wasn't disturbed.

Helga went to locate her mother and saw a sandwich was waiting at the kitchen table. After a minute or two, the teen saw her mother with a laundry basket full of towels.

"Hi honey! How was your first last day?" Miriam asked perkily, "Oh! I made you a sandwich for lunch. Gotta have that energy for getting school work done!"

"Thanks mom. How was Henry? Did he do alright?"

"The boy is an absolute _angel_, honey. He had a bit of gas during his first nap, but he went right back down. Aside from that, he's been a happy camper!"

"Great! I'll take him when he wakes up so you can get all your tasks done. I only have a bit of math and one French assignment for today. Pretty basic stuff though."

"Okay, Helga. Just let me know if you need anything!"

Helga managed to complete her French homework right before Henry woke up, and his joy at seeing her was obvious. He gargled and cooed with a toothless smile as Helga made silly faces and mimicked his sounds.

After putting Henry down in his own crib, Helga went to work on her math. It wasn't long after she had started when Arnold had returned home from work looking dusty, sweaty and disheveled. And dangerously _sexy_.

Helga felt tingles all the way down to her toes. She wanted to kiss Mr. Potts and hit him over the head with a frying pan for getting Arnold this job. All it managed to do was bulk him up. Not in an over the top, bulging muscles sort of way though. Arnold had already been in relatively good shape before hand, but now everything about him was…_more_ fit and taught and sinewy. His arms had increased subtly in size but she could see the way the muscles would bunch beneath his sleeves when he'd pick up Henry. And when he turned against her in the night she'd swear she could count each individual abdominal muscle.

"Henry just go down?"

Helga managed to snap out of whatever trance she was in as Arnold collected the necessities for a shower, "_Uh_, yep."

Arnold nodded, "Okay. I'll go jump in the shower and then I'll get started on my homework."

"What do you have?"

"Just some reading for English. Answer a couple questions. Shouldn't take me very long."

They each went about their routine into the evening, and when Henry had woken up for his dinner bottle, he went into a fuss when Daddy didn't come and make faces for him.

Arnold felt a pang in his heart. He hadn't seen Henry since this morning and it seemed his son was feeling the loss as well.

All the young man could think was that tomorrow he wouldn't have to go right to work, and he couldn't help but look forward to it. A moment passed before he was struck, not for the first time, with the weight of love he felt for his son.

Finally finished with his school work, Arnold went downstairs to get Henry. Grandma was currently holding him while everyone else ate, but Arnold took him happily as Henry wriggled with his arms outstretched for him. The two went in the living room where Henry could have him tummy-time, and after a bit Miles came and leaned against archway.

"Rough day?"

"And _long_. But, it's better now," Arnold bent over to nuzzled Henry's belly after he rolled himself over.

"Well he's certainly getting the hang of that," Miles commented and went to kneel beside his son and grandson.

Henry let out an almost laugh, for he hadn't quite mastered that yet, as his Daddy tickled under his chin, "I've been looking forward to this all day, Little Man."

"Dad was right in telling us to get in our Henry time before you got finished with your school work," Miles remarked in amusement as he watched the two interact.

"Yep. No one can compete Daddy," Helga quipped from the archway.

"You and Stella need any help in the kitchen?" Miles inquired.

"_Nah_, she's just finishing up. Said she _would_ like to see _her_ son today," Helga said pointedly with a smirk.

Arnold scooped Henry up, "Alright, I'll go see her."

"If you've got Henry, I'm going to go get some bottles prepared for tomorrow."

"Okay."

Arnold held Henry high against his shoulder and made his way to the kitchen.

"There's my son!" Stella greeted and went over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "How was your first day back at school?"

"Fine. Nothing really exciting when I have a baby I can't wait to see at home."

"_Aw_," Stella offered a sympathetic frown, "It's rough, I know. For him, too," She caressed Henry's cheek and spoke in a light baby voice, "You missed your daddy, huh?"

"The feeling was mutual," Arnold remarked before his attention was drawn down when Henry's hand made a grab for his nose, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I not paying you enough attention?"

When all Henry did was give a gummy smile, Arnold laughed.

Stella chuckled as she put away another dish, "I put a plate in the fridge for you. Just heat it up when you're ready for it."

Arnold nodded, "I'll come back for it when Henry goes down for the night."

* * *

"_Ahh_," Helga sighed as she laid down on the bed.

Arnold was finishing setting the alarm and he raised a brow, "Long day, huh?"

"Long _first_ day. _Ugh_, and its only **Monday**, too."

Arnold sighed as well as he laid back and got himself settled, "_Tell_ me about it."

Helga flipped the lights off and got comfortable, "Well, goodnight _Arnoldo_.

Arnold rolled his eyes despite the slight smirk playing across his lips, "Goodnight, Helga."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

**Warnings:** This story will be rated a _high T_ for now, and will get bumped up to an **M rating in later chapters**.

Companion Piece to this story is called From the Dugout.

**Soundtrack for previous chapter:** _Everyday Superhero_ by Smash Mouth

**Soundtrack for this chapter:** _Disease_ by Matchbox Twenty.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**"Of Anger and 'Frustrations'"**

* * *

**Mid September.**  
**Tuesday Afternoon.**

Arnold tapped his pencil as he stared at the math problem. He was barely able to contain the yawn that desperately wanted to escape. He hadn't really been sleeping all that well since…well, since Henry was born. It had seemed like it was going to get better when his son had begun to sleep through the night, but it only caused Arnold to discover a new issue for a restless sleep.

Helga opened the door, flushed and slick with sweat. Arnold forced his eyes from wandering over the skin revealed due to her workout attire and back to his math assignment. He stared at the same problem for several moments, his mind unable to settle and focus on the numbers.

"Henry go down alright?"

Arnold cleared his throat, and kept his eyes on the paper, "Yeah. His rash has gone down, so he didn't fuss as much."

"Oh, good. Poor little guy."

"_Um_, how was your workout?"

"Great! And Phoebe was actually able to join me for my run, so that was nice," Helga gathered up her shower needs, "I'm gonna go rinse off before Henry wakes up."

"Sounds good," Arnold managed, and he released a sigh of relief when the door shut.

How on _earth_ was he supposed to be getting any sleep when he had to lie right next to her?

* * *

**Friday Morning.**

Friday.

For most teenagers, it was a happy day.

For Arnold, it was just a reminder that he had two more days before Sunday, his only real day off.

And when you're a parent, there's really no such thing as a 'day off' anyway.

He watched as Helga strode ahead of him, on her mission to have her morning chat with Phoebe, when in typical fashion Harold stepped into her path. Its been something of a routine between the two, where Harold feels the need to antagonize Helga the way he had done when they were kids and Helga would respond in some type of physical retaliation.

Case and point, when Arnold watched as the blonde shoved the larger teen out of her way without much of a passing glance. Arnold would've rolled his eyes at the sight, but he had grown used to it to the point of not even really noticing.

He leaned against the stoop side as Gerald, Sid, and Stinky talked about…_something_.

He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. It had been getting colder, and Helga had snuggled up to him the entire night. He got up early, feeling impossibly tense and in need of a cold shower.

Gerald had begun to notice how off his friend was acting lately, even noting now that the blond seemed to be in a bit of a poor mood. He made a mental note to try bringing it up later.

Sid speaks up after watching Harold recover from Helga's rebuke, "Boy howdy, Helga's as tough as ever!" He chuckles as he turns back to the group, "Though, I gotta say…abrasive as she is, she is one Grade A MILF!"

It was with that, the Sid turned and headed up the steps. Arnold was left there, suddenly standing up much straighter and blinking.

Stinky chortled and elbowed Arnold, "Ain't that something, Arnold? Sid making a sure accurate point about how Helga is one of them good lookin' mothers all us fellers want to-

"Stinky…shut up," Arnold cut off as he gave him a half lidded glare.

"What? What'd I say?"

Arnold simply walked up the steps into school without bothering to speak any further, with his fists curling at his sides.

While Stinky was left scratching his head in confusion, Gerald looked on with growing concern.

* * *

**4th Period. Gym Class.**

"Man, you wanna know the _best_ thing about taking P.E. as a senior?" Gerald asked as he and Arnold dressed out for gym.

"What's that?"

"Friday means Dodgeball Day!" The two shut their respective lockers and made their way out to the main gym, "Ain't nothing like blowing off a little steam after a long week."

"_Yeah_," Arnold replied a bit stiffly.

Twenty minutes later, Gerald watched as Arnold pegged yet another guy with more force than necessary. He dodged a ball and raised a brow over at his friend, who was concentrating very hard on his next target, "_Yo, Arnold!_ The point of the game is to _hit_ people with the ball. Not to _annihilate_ them!"

Arnold gives a stiff shrug, "I'm just playing the game, Gerald. Its nothing personal."

At that moment, his eyes zeroed in on Sid sprinting for a lone ball. Arnold whipped the ball hard at the teen's ankles, causing Sid to yelp as he sprawled across the gym floor.

Gerald raised a brow again at Arnold, who only offered a blank look and another shrug before he resumed playing.

* * *

After the game, the guys all headed back to the locker room to change. Sid, having no hard feelings over the trip up, amiably slaps Arnold's shoulder, "Man, you were on your A-game today, Arnold!"

"Thanks," the blond replied with no real enthusiasm.

Sid was undeterred and continued on in the loud way of his, "Yeah, nothing like Dodgeball to blow off some steam. But then again, you probably get to blow off _plenty_ of steam all the time, _ay_ Arnold?"

Arnold faltered as he pulled his shirt over his head, "_What?_"

"_Yeah_, you're **one** lucky dog, Arnold. Having access to a body like Helga's all the time?" Enough of the guys showed their agreement by their facial expressions, and Sid went on, "Man oh man, not to mention how she was looking today, right? If I were you, I'd be-

Sid was cut off suddenly when Arnold jerked him up against a locker. Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes went wide, including Sid.

"Listen, _Sid_," Arnold said in a low, harsh tone, "I get that you want to **bone** the mother of my kid, but the fact of the matter is, is you're _not_ and I don't want to hear anymore about it. _Got it?_"

Sid nodded rapidly and Arnold let him go before collecting his stuff and headed out.

* * *

**Sunday afternoon.**

"_Gosh_, he just love that thing!" Phoebe gushed as she watched Henry bop around in his Exi-saucer, before sitting on the couch beside Helga.

"He's a little _too_ eager to get moving around for my liking," Helga pouted, "He's getting **so** big."

"But it must be so much fun to play more with him and have him respond now right?"

"Of course…he just should slow down the growing a little bit."

After a few more moments of cooing over Henry's many new sounds, Phoebe turns to Helga again, "I'm glad the boys were able to go and hang out today, too. I think it's very important that the two of you still manage to maintain some sort of social life."

Helga slouched against the green couch and crossed her arms, "Yeah, maybe some Man-Time will help adjust _Arnold's_ attitude."

Phoebe brought a hand to her mouth in a gesture of concern, "Arnold has seemed a bit…_strained_ lately. He certainly has a full schedule."

"And I don't?"

"_Oh_, I didn't mean it like _that_ Helga!"

Helga waved it off, "Yeah, I know. And _yeah_, I get he's got a grueling schedule, but that's not an excuse to have this _attitude_ with me! I mean, _crimeny_, he doesn't even **see** me very much these days! And yet, I feel like he's just…_annoyed_ with me all the time now. Like he'd rather be around me as little as possible. Since Henry was born, we got into the tag team dynamic where we hardly ever spend time together. Like, not even all three of us as a family. It was the only way we were able to manage during those first few months, but now with Henry's more manageable schedule, I just feel like Arnold really doesn't want to be around me much."

"Oh Helga, I'm sure its nothing like that. Everyone deals with parenthood differently. He's probably just working through some things. It's probably got nothing to do with you."

"Thanks, Pheebs."

"Certainly, Helga!"

* * *

Gerald carried the basketball under his arm as the two walked off from the court to sit over on the benches. As Arnold sagged against the bench, Gerald observed the blond closely.

Finally, Gerald spoke up, "Pretty intense game today."

Arnold shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Whatever happened to playing for fun?"

"Isn't _winning_ fun?" Arnold said sarcastically.

"Well, _obviously_. You just came at it like it was your only mission in life," Gerald rubbed at his shoulder and frowned, "Not to mention you knocked me down to make a basket."

"I **said** I was sorry."

"I _know_ you did," Gerald snapped and then sighed, "Arnold…what is going on with you, man?"

Arnold was silent for a few moments before he spoke up hesitantly, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ you've been acting all **grouchy** lately. And that whole thing with Sid on Friday? That isn't like you at _all_. You've been irritable, you seem tense all the time, you don't look like you've got any sleep in I don't know _how_ long."

"That's probably because I _haven't_," Arnold forced out as he hunched over, rubbing at his temples.

"But, I thought you said Henry was sleeping through the night now."

"He is."

"Then what-

"Look, Gerald I'm just…._frustrated_, alright?" Arnold snapped.

Gerald stared at him for several moments, "You mean like…you're _frustrated_?"

"Helga and I haven't slept together since she was, like, six months pregnant, okay?"

Gerald's jaw dropped, "That's been almost-

"Its been about eight months, alright?" Arnold sat back, covered his face and sighed. He rubbed his face before straightening up and facing his friend, "We haven't…the last time anything happened between us was just right after Henry was born. We shared a brief moment, and that's been it since then. For a while, I was too busy to bother with the idea of sex but then Henry started sleeping more and Helga had gotten back to how she looked before she was pregnant and we share the same _bed_ and I can't get any sleep because I'm just so **aware** of how close we are."

When Arnold groaned miserably, Gerald's head shook with sympathy, "Man, I had _no_ idea."

"Well, it's not like I'm planning on getting any anytime soon. I _know_ that. Helga made it clear it was _just_ while she was pregnant and hopped up on hormones. She also made it clear we weren't any kind of couple," Arnold looked at his hands and sighed, "I'm not expecting anything, but I don't really have any way of dealing with it. I'm trying to figure out how to."

"Have you thought of talking to Helga about it?"

"I'm not in any mood to get my ass kicked, Gerald."

"Right, right that's a good point," Gerald nodded before gripping Arnold's shoulder, "But, you _can't_ go on living like this. She probably notices something's up, so at least by letting her know…it might make things easier."

"Maybe…" Arnold trailed off.

"I don't think Helga would beat you up about it _that_ much. You have a _kid_ with her, dude. Even **I** have to give her a little more credit."

"I know, it's just…it's _complicated_."

"Why? Is there something else going on with you two?"

"No," Arnold responded quickly as he looked down at his feet.

Gerald looked at him a little suspiciously before nodding, "If you so say, man."

"…Thanks for, _uh_, listening Gerald."

"No problem, buddy," Gerald replied and then shook his head, "_Mm-mm-mm!_ Arnold Shortman is craving some **sex** with Helga _G._ Pataki."

Arnold rolled his eyes before getting up and headed for his car.

"You're one **bold** kid, Arnold! A **bold** kid!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

**Warnings:** This story will be rated a high T for now, and will get bumped up to an M rating in later chapters.

Companion Piece to this story is called _From the Dugout._

**Previous Chapter's Soundtrack:** _Disease_ by Matchbox Twenty

**This Chapter's Soundtrack:** _Working Man_ by Imagine Dragons

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** After this chapter, this story will get bumped up to an '**M**' rating! Yep, so spoiler alert! ;P

Forewarning, this chapter is a filler chapter. Sorry, but it sort of had to be done...good news is: After this, there won't be any 'boring' chapters until the epilogue! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**"Of Becoming a Man and Becoming Legal"**

* * *

**Sunday, October 7.**

"Oh _boy_, now we're all clean and happy and ready to play, aren't we Baby?" Helga cooed at Henry's smiling face as she made her way down the main stairs. As she approached the kitchen, where the smells of breakfast were wafting through, she heard Mr. Potts' voice call out.

"Hey, happy birthday Arnold! Don't let the old man talk ya into anything too crazy!"

"Thanks Mr. Potts!"

"Hey birthday boy, someone here wants your attention," Helga quipped as she walked in.

Arnold turned around in his chair and was greeted with his son's arms reaching out for him, "Hey, Buddy! Come 'ere."

Henry garbled as he made a grab for his daddy's nose. Arnold brought him close to blow raspberries against his neck, sending Henry into a fit of giggles.

Helga watched with a smile and Stella came up beside her and nudged her lightly, "You ready for some breakfast? I've got Henry's stuff made up already, so I can feed him while you eat."

"That'd be great, Stella. Thanks," Helga went to sit down, though not before tugging on Arnold's hair, "Happy birthday, Football Head."

Henry, amused by the face daddy had just made, copied the motion and gave Arnold's hair a good yank, squealing with joy at his success.

"_Gee_, thanks Helga," Arnold replied sarcastically, though he smiled at Henry's obvious enjoyment.

Helga watched the two as she ate her breakfast, admiring the way her son just absolutely adored his dad, and vice versa, when a knock broke her thoughts. A moment later and Gerald entered in with a loud whoop.

"_Ooh_, ladies and gentlemen…and Helga," the girl tossed a piece of toast at Gerald, but he continued on without missing a beat as he leaned over to give Arnold an unnecessarily tight hug from behind, "**today**, my best friend is a _man!_"

Arnold, who was holding a seated Henry on the table, wheezed, "Gerald, **why** do you have to be so _weird_ sometimes?"

"Can't a brutha show his brutha from another mutha some love on his _birthday?_"

"_Sure_, but not with awkwardly long hugs," Arnold retorted as he shrugged against the embrace.

Henry watched this happily as he blew raspberries and clapped. Uncle Gerald was always _so_ silly.

Abruptly, Gerald released his friend and spoke casually, "You ready to go yet, Arnold?"

"Just about."

"Going? Where are you guys going?" Helga questioned.

Arnold handed Henry off to his mom as he stood up, "Grandpa, dad and Gerald are taking me out for my birthday."

"All day?"

"That's right!" Gerald responded enthusiastically.

"Doing what?" Helga asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"The better question, girly is what _won't_ we be doing?" Phil said as he entered into the kitchen. He went over to give a good noogie to his grandson (much to Arnold's chagrin) before continuing on, "My Shortman is **finally** all grown up, and we're gonna make sure he experiences **all** the new legal benefits! Strip clubs! Buying cigarettes! Legally changing your name! Buying something useless off of the T.V.! Picking up skin mags!"

"_Phil_," Stella said in a condescending tone.

Phil shrugged, "What? It's a rite of passage!"

"Well, are we all ready to head out?" Miles asked. When the other three said yes, they made their way out of the kitchen.

"Alright men, we'll see you at dinner!" Stella called out.

Helga looked over at Henry, who had been placed in his high chair, "Well, I guess it'll just be you and me today, Handsome."

Henry only grinned.

* * *

Helga spent most of the day playing with Henry and finishing up what little school work she had. She tried not to dwell _too_ much on the fact that she wasn't going to see much of Arnold today. It seemed silly to miss him, after all they **did** live together. However, she didn't really feel like they saw much of each other or spent any time together. She was becoming more and more convinced that Arnold didn't like being around her very much, which really _sucked_.

She thought she was being rather agreeable, and she kept her teasing down to a pretty friendly level…at least _she_ thought so. Apparently it didn't matter.

And she didn't know how to approach Arnold about it, either. She had been hoping they could have spent at least a part of the day together as a family; she'd had no idea Arnold had made other plans already.

Arnold was a wonderful father, of that she was certain. And he's a great partner as far as their tag team routine goes.

But…that's about where it ends. Helga didn't even feel like they were _friends_ at this point. There had been a time during her pregnancy where she had begun to hope that maybe Arnold was beginning to…

_No_. No, it was silly and _stupid_ of her to hope he'd have any sort of feelings for her. All he'd been since Henry was born was…_polite_. Yet, lately even **that's** begun to change. He'd been short with her on a few occasions, and has only been replying with one sided answers if and when possible to something she asks, like he's trying to avoid any and all conversation with her that doesn't involve Henry.

Helga honestly wasn't sure how much longer she could live like this before blowing up at him, _but_ she reminded herself of just everything he did to help make sure Henry was taken care of. His school and work schedule was tiring, so perhaps the stress was starting to get to him. The _least_ she could do was give him the benefit of the doubt before tearing him a new asshole, right?

As she heard his footsteps coming up the attic stairs, she looked up from her book on the bed as the door opened and he walked in. He seemed to freeze for a split second when he saw her, but it was gone before she could be sure, "Hey, Henry up yet?"

"He should be waking any minute now," she smiled softly, "So, meet any strippers named Chastity?"

Arnold laughed as he went over to the closet to take off his shoes, "_Nah_. Gerald still isn't 18, so unfortunately for Grandpa, that one will just have to wait."

Helga chuckled and went to grab the gift from 'Henry', a little clay mold of his hand, when Helga noticed a bandage on Arnold's right forearm. Gasping, she went over to him and grasped his arm, "Was getting in a _bar fight_ one of your 'rites of passage'?"

Arnold was silent for a moment, caught off guard by the unexpected contact, before shaking his head, "_Oh_, no it wasn't anything like that. Here," Arnold peeled back the gauze to revel the initials '_H.M.S._' on the inside of his forearm, "It was Gerald's birthday gift to me. I had mentioned wanting to get this one not long after Henry was born."

Helga stared in shock, and her mouth was agape, "_You_…got a **tattoo**? I…but, you _totally_ don't seem like the type of guy to get a tattoo! You got a _tattoo?_"

Arnold pulled his arm back and rolled his eyes, "Actually, I got two."

"_What?_"

Arnold shrugged, "I'd always planned on getting one when I was 18 anyway, but this one was sort of an afterthought."

"What's…what **else** did you get?"

Arnold pulled up the left sleeve of the T-shirt he was wearing, uncovering a much larger gauze bandage wrapped around his bicep. Gingerly, he unwrapped it and revealed a thick band around his bicep made up of a tribal design.

Helga's eyes bulged, "You've _got_ to be shitting me. Bible, is that for real?"

Arnold rolled his eyes again, "You watch **way** too much Kardashians."

"Is that a joke or not, Football Head?"

"_No_, it's not a joke. It's absolutely real, Helga."

"But…_why?_ You're _literally_ the last person I'd expect to get a tattoo, let alone _two_."

Arnold shrugged again, "It's a Green Eye traditional tattoo. Every male gets it when they come of age and reach manhood," Arnold smirked, "_Usually_, that's at age 15, but mom wasn't going for that. _So_, I just figured I'd get it when I turned 18."

Helga looked back at the black ink, and the skin around it was still an angry red, "I guess that's…_pretty cool_, actually."

Arnold gave a brief nod, "Dad has a different one, one that means warrior. That one goes on your back. And then mom has one on her foot that represents motherhood."

"_Ouch_, the feet are a bitch I hear. That was one of the places I had considered getting mine…before I heard how much it _hurts_."

"Well, I guess since its for mothers only, the Green Eyes figured there was something more painful."

"_Hm_, makes sense I guess," Helga gave a friendly push on his good shoulder, "I may just steal the initials idea when I go in. Maybe I'll man up and get it on my foot."

Arnold smiled but then he shot her a curious look, "_Wait_, so you're going to get a tattoo when you're 18?"

"_Yep_. I've known I wanted one for like ever."

"What are you gonna get?"

Helga blushed and shifted her gaze away, "_Uh_, I'm not sure yet. I just know I _want_ one, that's all."

Arnold didn't seem convinced, but before he could respond Henry's cry sounded from the nursery. The blond eighteen year old got up to go and get his son, while Helga let out a small sigh of relief.

When Arnold came back out with a very happy Henry, Helga watched on. She saw as he lifted Henry up to play, the way the muscles of his bicep bunched beneath the ink, and how the pure look of love graced the man's features as he played with their son; all of it made her heart swell almost painfully.

She'd hold out a little longer before attempting to find out what was going on with Arnold. She only hoped it would get any worse.

* * *

Yeah, again sorry for this chapter. It was kinda blah to me, but from here on out this wagon trail is just gonna be moving right along! Don't forget that starting with the next chapter, this story will be rated M! So, when I post it, that's when I'll change the rating. Adjust your filters accordingly.

Thank you all so much for the reviews so far on this story! I'm so glad you're all sticking with this. I hope to have the next chapter out in a couple of days. Its gonna be a doozy from here on out folks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

**Warnings:** This story is rated '**M**' for adult situations, adult content, and language.

Companion Piece to this story is called_ From the Dugout_.

Previous Chapter's Soundtrack: _Working Man_ by Imagine Dragons

**This Chapter's Soundtrack:** _All Shook Up_ by Avila (**SPOILER ALERT!** It's that song in the new Trojan lubricant commercials. **LISTEN TO IT.** **SERIOUSLY**.)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oh my goodness, this chapter is a monster. Lots of good stuff happens in this one, but if the horizontal tango ain't your cup of tea, don't worry; that stuff is at the end of the chapter. Also, just a head's up but everyone apparently decided to have a bit of a potty mouth this chapter.

**ALSO:** Oh, yeah and **TIME JUMPS**! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**"Of Falling and Heat of the Moment"**

* * *

**Early November.**

Henry's cry cut through Arnold's slumber, and his eyes fluttered open. His son wasn't hungry, nor was he in need of a new diaper; Arnold knew those sounds. He felt Helga shift beside him, mumbling that he should go back to sleep and that she'll take care of Henry.

Minutes passed, but Arnold has resolved that he's just simply awake. He could hear Helga's soft voice from the nursery, along with Henry's light cooing. The teen sighed as he got up and shuffled his way over to the nursery. He watched as Helga rocked Henry back and forth, singing a lullaby softly to the tired baby. He'd sing to Henry sometimes, but mostly his son was only interested in play time when it came to Daddy. Helga had the magic, soothing touch as far as putting Henry to bed (whether he wanted to sleep or not) and her secret weapon was her voice. It was a soft, almost bluesy sounding voice that was sometimes enough to lull Arnold to sleep.

Though, watching her now, all he felt was a warm flush spread through his body and butterflies in his stomach. However, what scared him about it was it wasn't anything sexual…not _completely_ anyway, and it's only been tugging harder and harder lately. He'd find himself feeling like this as he'd observe her with Henry, and he'd have to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from smiling like an _idiot_.

Like right now.

Arnold mentally shook himself, but it was no use. His stomach still felt jumpy and he felt a little light headed.

He knew this wasn't going to go away anytime soon…if _ever_, but he didn't know what to do about it anymore since ignoring it seemed to no longer be an option.

As he looked at his bed and feeling wide awake, he sighed. It seemed _sleep_ wasn't going to be much of an option tonight either.

* * *

**Mid November.**

Gerald sat on his bed, and carelessly tossed a baseball from hand to hand, while Arnold sat on the bean bag chair on the floor. Gerald sighed, "_So_, what do you wanna do?"

Arnold shrugged, "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"If I _knew_ what I wanted to do, you think I'd be asking **you** for options?" Gerald shot back lightly.

"_What_, am I supposed to have **all** the answers?" Arnold retorted with a tone of annoyance.

Gerald gave him a half-lidded glare, "Hey man, am I _boring_ you or something?"

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Oh _come on_, Gerald."

"Well call me crazy, but you just don't seem all that excited to be here."

"_Probably_ because we're not even **doing** anything."

"Why should we even _bother?_" Gerald shot back, "Its not like you'll be trying to have any **fun** anyway."

The blond scowled, "What are you _talking_ about, Gerald?"

"I'm talking about your _behavior_, man. Lately, you've had nothing but a _stanky _ass attitude-

"_Stanky?_"

"-**and** you've been no fun to be around **at** _all!_ Look, I _get_ that you're grumpy cause you ain't getting' any no more, but your attitude is getting out of control. I mean, if **I** can tell what a _shit_ mood you're in these days then _Helga_ for sure can. And not just because she lives with you, but because she's a _girl_ and girl's pick up on these things a lot quicker than guys do."

Arnold crossed his arms over his chest, "No kidding, _Gerald_. You're acting like a _girl_ right **now**."

Gerald growled in offence as he chucked a tennis shoe at Arnold's torso, "_See!_ It's **that** sort of Bitch Ass-ness that I'm talking about!"

"_Hey!_" Arnold yelled as he stood up, "I'd say throwing a _shoe_ at me is a pretty **girl** thing to do _too_."

"For **God's** _Sake_, Arnold!" Gerald shouted as he jumped up from his bed, "Just _talk_ to Helga about this, because the amount of douchebaggery you're showcasing is _really_ going to get your ass kicked."

"It's not as simple as just flat out telling her, _Gerald_."

Gerald watched as Arnold flopped back down on the bean bag, "Well why _not?_"

Arnold sighed, "It's…_complicated_."

Gerald squinted his eyes down at him, "Oh no you don't. I've been putting up with your _PMS_ for **too** long. You're gonna tell it to me straight, man."

"_Look_, it's just my frustration is only _half_ of the problem these days and I can't figure out how to deal with it all. I'm sorry that I've been an Ass Hat, okay?"

Gerald sat down on the edge of his bed, "Apology accepted." They both reached out and did their secret handshake before Gerald spoke again, "_Now_, spill it."

Arnold hesitated, "Gerald…"

"_Nuh-uh_, man you are telling me. Now, _spill it_."

Arnold sighed again, "You're not going to like it."

Gerald gave a half shrug, "Probably not. Lay it on me anyway."

Arnold was quiet for a moment before he finally said, "I'm having feelings for Helga."

Gerald raised a brow, "Yeah, you wanna do _nasty_ things with her. I know."

"_No_, Gerald I mean I'm having _feelings_ for her. Like, romantically." Arnold peered up at his friend, who merely stared back expressionless. Arnold trudged on, "They started…I mean I started to _notice_ them not long after Henry was born. Seeing the way she has completely transformed into this **amazing** mother…I'd find myself just, I don't _know_ how to explain it Gerald. Its not like its ever been with crushes before. For a while, it just scared me. I mean, it still _does_ but I'm kinda starting to accept it. The problem is, is that I'm completely enamored with Helga as the mother of my son…but that isn't the _only_ part of her. I can't just love _one_ part of her and expect that to be enough," Arnold let out a breath before continuing, "_So_, I've been trying to figure out whether these feelings have sort of **always** been there or if I'm just _imagining_ that they were. I think back to when we were kids and all that I went through with her and I want to say that there was **something** there, but because of how I feel _now_ I don't know if I'm projecting or not." Arnold looked back up at Gerald and gestured with his hands, "What do you think, Gerald? Aside from maybe that I'm crazy."

"Honestly?" Gerald asked as he leaned his arms on his legs, "Honestly Arnold, I was _always_ worried about this when we were kids."

Arnold's eyes bulged, "_What?_"

Gerald nodded before sighing, "Look man, you were **always** getting into Helga's business one way or another. _Nothing_ I did seemed to convince you to stay out of it. I was worried one day you'd wake up and it would just hit you as to why you bothered with her so much," Gerald shot him a weak, teasing smile, "but luckily, you were too _dense_ for that to happen."

"But, I didn't just get into _Helga's_ business," Arnold defended a little weakly, "I was a busybody to **everyone**. I was...an Equal Opportunity Busybody!"

Gerald shook his head, "Maybe, but no one was on your radar more than Helga. _So_, when you'd fall all over the next pretty girl, I'd tolerate it. No one was more annoying than _you_ when you had a crush, but I figured they'd at least be able to distract you from focusing on Helga **too** much. Enough to make you maybe realize why it mattered so much anyway. I had to pick the lesser of the two evils," Gerald looked up thoughtfully, "Although, I wouldn't consider Helga as all _that_ evil anymore. She's **definitely** above telemarketers."

"_Gerald_," Arnold warned.

"Right, right. _Anyways_…my point **is**, is that you devoted _way_ more time on her than you did with anybody else. **Especially** considering she was your _bully_."

Arnold frowned, "She was still a _person_, Gerald. And she-

"-_'wasn't that bad.'_ **Right**," Gerald cut off, "But you never spent any sort of time on Wolfgang. _He_ was a bully-but-still-a-person, _too_."

"That was _different_," Arnold shot back.

"Why? Because unlike him, _Helga_ was just really a 'good person deep down'?"

"Well, she _**is**_," Arnold defended harshly.

Gerald gave him a pointed _'I told you so'_ look, to which Arnold frowned and slumped further against the bean bag. Gerald sighed, "Look, all that to say is there was _always_ something between you and Helga. Now, I don't know **what** it was that was between you two…but it _was_ always there. Maybe you _have_ had feelings for her all this time," Gerald leaned forward with a serious face, "but maybe you _haven't_. Maybe right now you're developing romantic feelings for her for the first time. And you know what? _That's alright_. If you _didn't_ have feelings for her before, it doesn't make the feelings you're having _now_ any less real than if you had had them since you were a kid. The only thing that matters is that they **are** real. _Are_ they?"

Arnold nodded slowly, "Yes, they are."

Gerald looked a little apprehensive before asking the next question, "Are you_ in love_ with her?"

Arnold was silent for a moment, "No, I'm not. Not _yet_, anyway."

The teen nodded, "Okay. Either way, you know you're going to **have** to talk to her about all this _eventually_ right?"

Arnold sighed, "_Yeah_, I know."

"And it _might_ be soon."

"But I'm not _ready_ to tell her-

"_That_ you can maybe still get around. But unless you have a _major_ attitude adjustment, you're _other_ issue is still going to be a problem."

"_Right_," Arnold conceded with another sigh, "But it just doesn't ever feel like a good time to tell Helga I'm feeling sexually deprived."

"Well, start keeping an eye out for a good time then."

Arnold lightly rolled his eyes, "Okay. And, thanks Gerald."

Gerald waved a dismissive hand, "No problem man. But, _sheesh_ Arnold! **You** are one-

"_Don't!_" Arnold snapped, pointing a firm finger at his friend, "Just. Don't. Say it."

* * *

**Thanksgiving weekend.**

Helga lounged on the bed as she turned another page in her book. She heard Arnold's footsteps on the stairs before he came in. She noticed the little freeze up he always tended to do when he saw her, and she instantly felt the tenseness in the room. Henry was already down for the night, so Helga was eager to attempt some sort of conversation with Arnold knowing that he couldn't use their son as an exit strategy.

She watched as he went and sat at the desk, flipping open a textbook. She set her book on the nightstand, "What homework do you still have to get done?"

Arnold made a slight attempt at glancing over his shoulder, "History."

"Oh? How's that AP class going for you?"

"Fine."

Helga scowled but tried to keep her cool, "_So_, what's the assignment on?"

"A reading, then answer a few questions."

She tightened her fists but still managed to sound agreeable, "What's the reading on?"

Arnold shrugged, "Don't know yet, I've got to read it first."

Helga stood up and put her hands on her hips, "_Okay_, what the _hell_ is your problem?"

Arnold turned around in his chair with a surprised expression, "_Excuse_ me?"

"_What_," Helga spat, "is your **problem**, _Football Head?_"

"I don't know, _Helga_. Why don't you tell me," Arnold shot back as he tried to sound more indifferent and less irritated as he turned back around to his book.

"Well it's just that lately, and by lately I mean for the past few _months_, you've seemed annoyed with me. It's like you can't **stand** being around me, and as far as I know I haven't been all that bad."

"Helga, I'm _not_ annoyed with you okay?"

"Oh _please_, do you think I'm _stupid?_ I can tell how off you are around me. Like you can't **wait** to get away from me or something. _So_, what's the **deal** _Arnoldo?_"

Arnold sighed in agitation, "_Nothing_, I'm just…_frustrated_, alright?"

Helga huffed, "Well **what** have I done to _frustrate_ you so much? Because it's getting to be a real _pain_ in the _ass!_ I've **tried** being cordial with you, but you don't seem to really **give** two _shits!_"

"_Keep it down_," Arnold snapped in a low tone.

Helga scowled, "_Fine_, then quit being such a _girl_ about this and tell what's got your panties in a bunch!"

At that, Arnold pushed himself up from the desk and faced her, heatedly stating, "You know Helga, if you want me to have an issue with you so _badly_, just keep that up."

Helga was taken aback but crossed her arms with a huff, "Well if I did at least _then_ I'd know what's making you act so _pissy!_"

Arnold rolled his eyes and moved back toward the desk.

Helga wall dropped briefly, "Wait!"

Arnold stopped and turned to look at her curiously.

"Look, it's just…I can't _stand_ living like this anymore. It's always so tense when we're together without any sort of buffer, and I don't know why it's this way. So, if I did something to-

"Helga, _please_," Arnold sighed, "I promise I'm not annoyed or irritated with you. Really."

"Then _why_ have you been acting this way?" Helga inquired almost desperately.

The young man rubbed the back of his neck, "I told you Helga, I'm just…_frustrated_."

Helga looked at him with a raised brow of confusion for a few moments, "_So_, you're frustrated for no reason?"

"…No," Arnold replied a little pathetically. Helga opened her mouth to speak, but Arnold stood up straighter, "Look, back when Henry was first born all I could really think about was getting sleep whenever I could and going to work and getting my online school work done. But then he started sleeping more, and soon it was all through the night. Suddenly I found myself more…_aware_ of you."

Helga visibly froze and she blinked up at him.

Arnold looked her square in the eyes as he continued, "Do you have _any_ idea how small that bed feels to me? And how all of a sudden you went from wearing those loose T-shirts and sweatpants all the time to wearing all those dresses again? Watching you be this _amazing_ mom, sharing a room with you and that _stupid_ bed with you? And you're hot. Like really, _really_ hot. And I know that makes me sound like a tool, but I don't care. My point is, is _that's_ why I'm so frustrated. _Okay?_" Arnold finished sounding a little winded.

"_So_…" Helga started after several quiet moments, "**That's** what you meant by frustrated."

Arnold dropped his arms to his sides, "Yes, _that_ kind of frustrated," he ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I'm not asking for anything or looking to get anything out of this. That was never my intention. But, I also don't want you thinking that I was mad or upset with you. It was never like that, so I'm _really_ sorry that you felt that way."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking, "So, you're _not_ asking for anything out of this?"

Arnold's expression is one of confusion, "No, I'm not."

"Well, what if _I'm_ frustrating and asking for something?" Helga asked casually as she took a few steps towards him. His eyes widened, and seeing his expression Helga raised her eyebrow, "What? You think _men_ are the only ones who have needs?"

"Well, _no_ but…"Arnold managed to sputter out as Helga stood right in front of him.

She offered a coy smile before she went up on her tip toes and laid her lips against his. She placed her hands on his arms for balance, and could feel them tighten in restraint. Even as his lips were so soft, they made no move against hers. The kiss was brief, a few seconds perhaps before she pulled back.

"You have more self control than I was giving you credit for," she said in an airy tone of disappointment as she turned away and headed for the closet to change for bed.

"No, I don't," came Arnold's husky voice from behind her.

Arnold grabbed Helga's arm and turned her towards him. He bent down to capture her lips in a hungry, deep kiss while he proceeded to back her up against the wall. Her arms looped around his neck in an attempt to get closer to him, and she felt his hands trail down her sides. He stopped at her hips, tugging her against him and then tracing his thumbs over the dip of her hips and he felt her gasp against his lips. He trailed his hands down to the backs of her thighs and he gripped them tight before pulling her up, successfully pinning her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, and he could feel the skin of her thighs from where her dress and ridden up.

Still busy with devouring her mouth, he slid his hands across her backside until they almost met at the apex of Helga's thighs and she bucked at the close contact. The sensation rocked her body, because _God_ it had been _so long_ since she'd felt this way, and she rolled her head back with a moan. Arnold brought his lips to the exposed flesh of her neck and was rewarded by Helga's moans and the rolling of her hips.

Desperate to have his lips on hers again, Helga laced her hand through his hair and tugged on it, pulling his head up from her neck. She dragged his lips to hers and felt so turned on at how avid his mouth was against hers. Helga clawed at his shirt, suddenly feeling the desperate need to touch his skin.

Arnold took this cue as he wrapped his arms more securely around her and moved them over to the bed. They hit the mattress and a moment later, their mouths had found each others again. Helga pulled hard at his shirt, and Arnold allowed enough of a break between the kiss to discard the shirt before closing over her lips once more.

Helga ran her hands down his chest, moaning with pleasure at the tight muscles of his abs that quivered at her touch. Arnold groaned as he pulled her thigh up and pushed her dress up her hips, resting his hand on the skin above her panty-line. She whimpered against his mouth as his thumb drew small circles across her skin, but it turned into a surprised moan when his hand dipped beneath her panties and into her folds, already hot and wanting.

"Oh _fuck_," Helga breathed as she dropped her head back against the pillow, her hands fell from their exploration of Arnold's back to the bed and they gripped tightly at the sheets.

Arnold lowered his lips to her neck as he slid one, then two fingers in and groaned. She was so _wet_ and _warm_, and he felt he jeans tighten even more as he strained against the material. He bit and sucked on her neck, feeling her arch against his hand as she made desperate, pleasured sounds. He moved his thumb against her nether lips as his fingers continued their motion, and felt Helga's breathing pick up. She rocked against his hand as she clutched at his shoulders and then she felt that _glorious_ peak. As she rode it out, Arnold brought his mouth back to hers, pulling her up against him even though her entire body felt like rubber.

He sat up and dragged her with him so that she was straddling him. She felt the heat of his hands through her dress, leaving a trail of fire as he brought them up to run through her hair before tugging at it as he changed the angle of the kiss. She could feel his arousal against her backside, and even as she still trembled with the aftershocks of her climax, she felt that _hunger_ grow again.

She wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer as she grinded against him. She felt the moan deep in his chest as he dropped his hands to the hem of her dress and pulled it up. Raising her arms to allow him to pull it off, she purred in satisfaction when his lips went to the newly uncovered skin above her bra. She ran her hand through his hair to hold him in place and she felt his own hands reach to the clasp. Releasing it, he dragged the straps down and Helga pulled enough away so it could be tossed to the growing pile of clothes.

Arnold pulled her close again, covering her lips with his and sighing with pleasure at the skin on skin contact. Helga, needing there to be more, tugged at his belt and then popped open his jeans before dragging the zipper down and letting her hand linger on his member. She felt it twitch against her hand as Arnold hissed against her mouth and he dropped his head to her shoulder. She stroked him more and could feel its heat even through the fabric of his boxers. Suddenly, Arnold's hand shot out to grip hers and he flipped her back onto the mattress and captured her mouth once more while he held her hands down.

Helga struggled against his hands, _needing_ to touch him and bring him closer to her. He brought his knee between her thighs as he maneuvered one hand to hold her wrists while his free hand went to the hardened peak of her breast. Helga moaned against his mouth as her hips bucked, the friction of his leg against her center was almost enough to drive her crazy. She shifted her leg to rub against the bulge in his jeans, and Arnold growled as he released her hands and used his own pull her hips hard against his.

Helga groaned as his erection rubbed against her own need, "_Arnold_."

The man shook his head, "Not yet."

"But-

"_**No**_," was his firm, husky reply as he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down in one swift motion.

As he spread her legs apart, Helga whimpered, "Oh _God_, I'm not sure I can handle this."

After settling himself, Arnold gave Helga a heated look, "I'm not giving you any choice."

And then his mouth was on her, and her hands fisted the sheets until her knuckles were white. She moaned and mewled as his lips and tongue went to work on her. She began to buck wildly and Arnold wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold them still. She could feel that edge getting closer and closer again, and she writhed against the sheets.

"Oh _God_. Oh _Arnold!_" She panted as she fisted her hands in his hair, "Yes, more. _More!_"

Her body shuddered wildly as she came, and he continued to torture her with his mouth until she felt like she'd go crazy if he brought her back up again so soon. Tugging hard at his hair, she dragged him from between her legs as she rolled herself on top of him and pulled on his jeans. She tossed them to the floor and pulled off his boxers as well before wrapping her hand firmly around his arousal and bring her lips over his head.

Arnold's entire body jerked, "_Wait!_" he panted as Helga's mouth started to devour him and her hands stroked him, "Oh _shit_, oh _**fuck**_."

Helga purred, making Arnold moan and his hands fist into the sheets, and she released him with a smirk, "You know how I get when you talk _dirty_, **Fido**," she straddled herself over him as she gazed down with a sultry look, "_Plus_, I'm not as **patient** as you are."

Before she could lower herself on him, Arnold wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled her back onto the mattress as he hovered over her, "_Sorry_, but if you're up for a round two you can be on top **then**."

Since he had the _nerve_ to look a little smug, Helga huffed to try and hide the aroused flush of her cheeks, "**You've** been awfully assertive tonight."

Arnold gave her his half lidded look and a sexy smirk, "I don't have to be so _gentle_ anymore."

And with that he entered her completely, groaning as she surrounded around him in liquid velvet. Helga moaned in response as she wrapped her legs around him and moved against him. He slid in and out, relishing the smooth, wet heat as they picked up a rhythm that had been figured out _so_ many months ago. Arnold, so completely aware of the fact that there was no baby he had to be mindful of, pushed her thighs up more so he could thrust deeper and harder. This elicited a deep moan of approval from Helga as she dug her nails into his back.

"_Harder_, Arnold I want it _harder_."

"_God_ Helga. Are you…close?" Arnold panted out. He could feel his climax approaching as they rocked faster against each other.

"_Mm_, yes I'm almost-**oh**, _right there!_" Helga breathed as Arnold pushed her thighs up just a little more. He felt her move against him wildly as he slid against her at the new angle, "That's it, _yes_. Yes, Arnold _yes!_ Just-_**Ah!**_"

He felt her walls close tightly around him as her body was racked with shudders. He kept up his rhythm as she continued to buck wildly beneath him as the aftershocks of her orgasm tore through her. Finally, he climaxed and felt as though he'd gone _blind_ for a few moments. He warily managed to roll himself onto the mattress, dragging Helga with him so that she laid sprawled on top of him. The two laid there trying to get their breaths back, and he was still inside her and could feel the contractions of her walls around him. Already he could feel himself start to harden again and he thought to himself that _apparently_ he had a lot of time to make up for.

Helga hummed lazily in her throat as she pushed herself up to straddle him. She trailed her nails lightly down his torso, feeling him shiver beneath her and stiffen inside her. She raised a brow, "Nearly ready for round two already? My, _my_ aren't **we** a _stallion?_"

Both impossibly relaxed and aroused, Arnold chuckled as he brought his hands to her hips to tease the skin, "_Oh_ you know, a young man's stamina and all that."

"_Hmm_, well…" Helga moved against him and deliberately tightened around him, smirking at the growl caught in Arnold's throat, "I hope you're right about that stamina. Because I'm planning on taking you for a long, _hard_ ride, Handsome."

Arnold smirked, "Whatever you say, _Helga_. Whatever you say."

* * *

**Whew, that was one long chapter! And the ride (oops, no pun intended) is just getting started! Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter, cause Christmas is early this year ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

Companion Piece to this story is called _From the Dugout_.

Previous Chapter's Soundtrack: _All Shook Up_ by Avila

This Chapter's Soundtrack: _Just For Now_ by Imogen Heap

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**"Of Big Reveals and Bigger Confessions"**

* * *

**Mid December.**

"_Whew_, boy we are in the home stretch! Just another week, and then winter break is _here!_" Gerald exclaimed as he leaned casually against the locker beside Arnold's.

The blond went about retrieving his books without offering his friend a glance, "Oh _goody_, then the fun can **really** begin."

Gerald frowned at his companion's flat tone, "Hey, Mr. Grouchy Pants, I thought having sex again was going to _improve_ your attitude, not turn you into a Grinch."

Arnold shut his locker and shot Gerald a slanted look, "It was just a one time thing, Gerald," Arnold paused before amending thoughtfully, "I mean, one _night_ anyway-

"-_Ew._-"

"-And _besides_, its got nothing to do with that."

Gerald gave Arnold an unconvinced stare, "Yeah _right_."

Arnold rubbed at his eyes, "No, really it isn't."

"So, you're telling me it's been two weeks and you're not chomping at the bit yet?"

"Well, first of all, considering the last wait was _months_ long…yeah, I think I can tough it out," Arnold quipped before continuing, "and, second of all, I just don't think it's wise to start up a whole physical thing with Helga when I'm not even sure how I really feel about her. Not to mention I have **no** idea where she stands in all this."

"Okay, well I can understand that. Now, explain the attitude _Scrooge_."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "_Look_, it's just Henry is almost crawling, so we've been baby proofing the house. _Plus_, we've got midterms we've been studying for, and we've got Christmas at two different houses this year. It's just a lot of stuff going on, and we're both a little bit stressed out that's all."

"If you say so, man."

* * *

**A few days before Christmas.**

"I'm so glad we opted out of getting each other gifts this year," Helga said as she finished taping up a brightly wrapped box.

Arnold peaked over his shoulder as he rolled some wrapping paper out, "Tell me about it. This whole getting stuff for people together is much easier, too."

Helga nodded in response, even though he had already turned back to his gift and didn't see the motion, "_Although_, I'd say I'm exempt of ever getting you a gift again. You know, considering I birthed you a son and all."

Arnold shot her a feigned, half lidded look, "Right, because I had _nothing_ to do with that or anything."

"Details."

Arnold rolled his eyes in amusement, "Well, _anyways_, I'm glad we decided on doing Christmas Eve at your parents instead of cramming it all in on one day. Christmas Day is going to be pretty crazy as it is this year."

"It wasn't so bad last year. And Henry is too young to be much of a fuss anyway."

"Yeah, well we're going to have a few extra guests this year at our house."

"Oh?" Helga inquired as she grabbed another gift for wrapping.

"_Mm-hmm_, Mr. Hyunh's daughter and her family are coming this year."

The distinct sound of wrapping paper suddenly ripping cut through the room, "_Huh?_" Arnold looked over at her in confusion, and Helga recovered quickly, "_Uh_, I just had…no idea that Mr. Hyunh had a daughter, _hehe_. That's…so great!"

Arnold appeared to accept her response before turning back to his own task, "Yeah it really is."

"_Um_…so, how come she didn't visit last year?" Helga asked as casually as possible.

"Well, she moved to San Francisco after she graduated college and that's where she met her husband Dave. They have a little girl who is about three now, actually. Anyway, they can't afford to visit very often, plus Mai has an adoptive family that she splits her time with, too. Mr. Hyunh tries to go and visit them when he can, but it's nice when she gets to visit here."

"Yeah, that's great."

Arnold gave her a quick smile, "You'll get to hear Mr. Hyunh's story about her, too. It's really an amazing one."

"_Oh_, I bet it is," Helga finished lamely as her brain went into panic mode.

* * *

**Christmas morning.**

"Alright, Buddy! We've got you…all dressed for your first Christmas!" Arnold said cheerfully as he lifted his son up from the changing table, "You had such a good time at Grandpa and Grammie's last night, too!"

"We already to head down for breakfast?" Helga peaked in, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

On the inside, she felt as if she was about to hurl.

They made their way down to the kitchen to eat, and all throughout the meal Helga was on Red Alert. Her whole body felt tense as she awaited the dreaded knock at the door.

'Okay, c'mon Helga ol' girl, it is **not** that big of a deal! There is **no** way she's going to remember it was you. It was a long time ago and it's not like you told her your name. So, quit being such a _spaz _and **act** like a normal person!' Helga mentally convinced herself and was able to carry on through the meal.

She had slowly begun to relax as a few presents were unwrapped, and she was enjoying watching Stella help Henry open up his next gift when the knock came. She tensed up as Mr. Hyunh jumped up to answer the door. The small family entered in and were greeted warmly and as Arnold approached the petite woman, Helga tried to be as inconspicuous as possible by collecting the discarded wrapping paper.

"Mai, it's so great to see you," Arnold smiled as he embraced the pretty dark-haired woman.

"_Oh_, it has been too long since I last saw you…you got so tall!" She laughed.

She introduced her family and inquired of his own. Arnold gestured to Henry, who was still being held by Stella, "This is my son, Henry. And his mom is…Helga, hey come here and meet Mai and her family."

Helga froze for a moment before turning to face them, giving a nervous smile, "_Oh_, hi there. It's, _uh_, it's very nice to meet you. Mai, was it?"

The woman stared in awe at Helga before approaching her slowly, "_Oh my_…it's you."

A moment later, Mai had embraced Helga tightly and the blonde was left wide-eyed and panic stricken, "_Uh_…"

Everyone, including Arnold, watched the scene with great confusion. The young man looked at Helga with puzzlement, "Helga, what's going on?"

"Hey, I don't _know_," Helga insisted before Mai suddenly pulled back, and gripped her shoulders.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Mai said as tears swam in her eyes, "I didn't think I'd get the chance to thank you for what you did for me," at that, she hugged her again, "_Oh_ Angel, my Christmas Angel."

Arnold went stock still, "_What?_"

Helga paled and shoved herself out of the embrace, "No, I…I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're confusing me for someone else."

Mai shook her head, "I could **never** forget you. What you gave me…"

"Oh my _God_, "Arnold muttered, "It's true, all of it was _true_."

Helga looked over at him with a distressed expression, "Arnold…," she opened her mouth to speak further, but no words came out. He looked over to her and his dawned-on expression fell to one of indignation before he stormed out of the room. Helga helplessly looked at Stella, who was watching everything with wide eyes, before breathing out, "Stella, could you please watch Henry for a bit."

Helga didn't wait for a response before exiting the room after Arnold.

Arnold got up to his room and slammed the door behind him. Helga wasn't far behind, and when she entered, she saw him pacing back and forth. She closed the door quietly behind her and turned towards the young man who had yet to even acknowledge her presence.

Helga took a deep breath, "Arnold, look-

Arnold whirled around angrily, "So, everything you said on the rooftop of FTi was true wasn't it?"

Helga was frozen in place, "_Uh_, I thought we said it was a, _um_…it was a heat of-

"Cut the crap Helga," Arnold snapped, "And just tell me something straight for _once_. **Was** it all true, _yes_ or _no_?"

Helga's gaze dropped to the floor, "…Yes. Everything I said was true."

"Oh my _God_," Arnold uttered as he began his pacing again. He ran a hand through his hair as he said in a mixed tone of annoyance and disbelief, "I **can't** believe that all this time you've been in _love_ with me and-

Helga regained her ground as her temper flared up, "_**Hey**_, I never said I was **still** in love with you."

Arnold shot her a look and their eyes held for a moment. He looked as if he was going to challenge that claim before he appeared to grudgingly accept it. With a sigh he looked away, and put his hands at akimbo, "What _else_ have you done for me then? What else is there that you're keeping from me?" When Helga remained stubbornly quiet, Arnold gave a sigh of aggravation and turned towards her, "What on _earth_ did I do to make you feel that way about me? What made **me** so special to merit that sort of affection, _huh?_"

Helga squirmed under his gaze, "Feelings are relative. You can't really…_explain_ those sorts of things."

Arnold glared as he crossed his arms, "I think I deserve to know. Of everything you've probably kept from me all these years, I deserve to at least know _why_ it's me."

At that, Helga sighed in defeat and went over to sit on the bed. She kept her head down as she started to speak, "Do you remember when Olga had been a student teacher? And how she had told that _embarrassing_ bed wetting story about me?"

Arnold shifted uncomfortably where he stood, "_Um_, yes? But, what does _that_ have to do with all this?"

Ignoring his question, Helga continued on, "You see, the reason why I had that problem for so long was…it was because **I** had potty trained _myself_. I can remember being really little and seeing those Pull-Up commercials, and how those kids that were my age were 'Big Kids' because _they_ didn't have to wear actual diapers anymore. But, no one had bothered to talk to me about it _so_…I just kind of figured it out on my own. I did pretty well for the most part when I was awake, but for a long time I had trouble when I was sleeping. After all, it's not like anyone had tried to teach me how to do it in the first place."

Arnold stared at her in shock, and his arms had dropped down to his sides, "Helga, I…I had no idea it had always been that bad with your family."

Helga gave a noncommittal shrug and pressed on, "I was basically invisible in my own house, and for that first part of my childhood, I didn't even known there was anything _wrong_ with that. It had been the only thing I'd known, and I'd just thought that was simply how things were," She bit her lip and her eyes were still focused on the floor, though she could feel Arnold's burning gaze, "Then, one day, it all changed.

"It was my first day of preschool, and I seemed to be the only one who knew that. My parents were too busy fawning over Olga to care, and…I was used to it. I took my lunchbox and walked myself. It was raining out, and I didn't have a raincoat. I don't think I got one until I was maybe five or six years old. By the time I reached the preschool, I had lost my lunchbox and was soaking wet. And no one had noticed.

"It's so many different kinds of tragic that a little girl thought she didn't matter to anyone, and that _that_ was how the world simply was. I just…I didn't know anything different from that," She looked up at him with blue eyes that swam with emotion, "but then I met you."

After a moment, she turned her gaze back down again and stared at her hands, "You were the first person to ever notice me for me. Not because I was another mouth to feed, or someone taking attention away from Olga.

"You paid me a compliment," she smiled softly and cast him a brief glance, "You liked my _bow_. You were nice to me, and went out of your way to make me feel better. Before that, I had never known what it felt like to be cared about, even a little bit.

"But, as quickly as I had learned the joy of being cared about, I had learned that I could be _hurt_ as well. When I realized that someone could take that joy away, I reacted by being _mean_ and **loud** and _hurtful_ to people. Because, if I bullied other people and made them scared of me, then they wouldn't try to **hurt** me. They'd run _away_ instead. But, that meant I had to treat **you** that way, too. It didn't matter how much I _hated_ doing it, I was far too afraid of letting anyone know what was most important to me, because then they could hurt me.

"Yet, no matter what I did to you, you _never_ stopped treating me like someone who was **worth** something. That I was someone who _mattered_," Helga looked up at him, and steadily held his gaze, even as a few tears fell down her cheeks, "_So_, **that's** why it was you, Arnold. Because you never stopped seeing that small glimpse of the person I was deep down," She looked away again and wiped at her tears, "And no matter how **hard** I tried, you wouldn't give up on me, because…you're just a stubborn, _Football_ _Head_."

After a moment, Arnold came and sat down beside her. He reached his arm out to comfort her, "Helga.."

The girl jerked away and angrily snapped, "I don't want your _pity_, Arnold."

He frowned, "I don't pity you Helga, but I can certainly feel sorry for what you had to go through. _Nobody_ deserves that," He paused for a moment, "Look, I-

"You wanted an explanation, and you got one. I'm done talking about this."

"We can't just _ignore_ this," Arnold protested.

"_Look_, I don't want you treating me differently and us being all _weird_ about this. Besides it doesn't matter, all of this is in the past anyway," Helga replied heatedly.

"Is it?" Arnold asked boldly. Helga stared at him cautiously, but said nothing in return. He continued, "_Do_ you still have feelings for me, Helga?"

"I **said**, I'm _done_ talking about this," Helga gritted stubbornly and got up to leave.

Arnold furrowed his brows in determination as he got up from the bed as well, "Well, **I'm** _not_ done talking about this," Helga went to grab the door knob, when Arnold evenly stated, "I care about you, Helga. A lot."

Helga paused for a moment and then faced him, offering an unconvinced look, "But…?"

Arnold gave a slight shrug, "No 'but'."

Skeptical, Helga said, "That's great that you 'care' about me and all, but that's already a given. I **am** Henry's _mother_, after all."

Instead of replying, Arnold closed the distance between them and brought his hands to cup her face and pull her lips to his. He kissed her deeply, and rather convincingly, for a few moments before he pulled back, "I _care_ about you, Helga."

She stared up at him with a soft, vulnerable expression, "Caring is nice and all, _but_…"

Arnold traced his thumb across her cheek, "It's all I know for sure right now. It's all I've got."

Helga nodded slowly before stepping out of the embrace and exiting the room, leaving Arnold there with nothing but his thoughts, emotions, and no idea what to do next.

* * *

_Ugh_, I've been agonizing over this confrontation for _**weeks**_, folks. Thus, the long wait. I **still** don't know that I did Helga justice, but I also wanted to maybe offer a fresh take on the very overly done explanation of her feelings. _Blah_.

Also, you guys are _so_ funny. Most of my reviews have something pertaining to last chapter's lack of protection. I love how so many people jumped on that lack of detail. _Will_ it come up? Will it just be one of those things that authors omit simply cause strapping a condom on never seems to sound very sexy? Will Helga wind up pregnant **AGAIN**?

Haha, don't worry guys I **will** address this issue in the next chapter. It was deliberate.

And, **FINALLY** and just _really_...you guys are _**so** _amazing. I mean, just the fact that there are **60 reviews** and there have only been _four chapters?_ I want you guys to know I feel **so** _blessed_ to have you all read this story and really enjoy it. I know there are many fics out there with the same kinda story line, so it means a lot that you take the time to read mine. I appreciate you guys _so_ much!

_Lots of love!_

**LTWF247**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it. In this chapter, that would include, Baby Tylenol, Trojan Condoms, and Jeep.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

Companion Piece to this story is called _From the Dugout_.

Previous Chapter's Soundtrack: _Just for Now_ by Imogen Heap

Current Chapter's Soundtrack: _No Sleep Tonight_ by The Faders

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**"Of Forgetfulness and Striving for Safety"**

* * *

**Late January.**

Arnold entered the bedroom and saw Helga pacing back and forth. He raised his brow at the sight before peeking into the nursery to check on Henry. Satisfied at seeing his son merely crawling around on his play rug for a toy, Arnold returned his attention to Helga, who had stopped pacing, and shifted his backpack, "_Uh_, Helga? What's going on?"

As he turned to place his backpack down, Helga bit her lip before responding, "I'm late."

Arnold gave a puzzled look, "Late for what?" Yet, a moment later, he whipped around to face her and gasped in disbelief, "_**No-o!**_" When Helga only nodded resolutely, Arnold began to pace the room himself while dragging a hand through his hair, "We slept together almost two **months** ago, and you're only realizing you're late _now?_"

Helga's mouth dropped open and made a sound of offense, before she fisted her hands by her sides, "Well my period hasn't exactly been regular since Henry was born, and it wouldn't have been the _first_ time it had skipped a month!"

"Well, it _also_ isn't the first time you've had **sex** and skipped a month, _either_," Arnold retorted.

Helga frowned as she crossed her arms, "_Look_, I'm **sorry** I didn't notice it sooner. I should have, but at the time when I would've been getting it last month I was just a bit…stressed out," Helga forced out uncomfortably before she continued, "I only noticed when I realized I was a few days late this month."

Arnold sighed, "No I'm sorry, too. We _both_ didn't really stop to remember to use protection in the first place."

They were both quiet for a moment, before Helga spoke up, "_Um_, Phoebe should be here any minute with a pregnancy test."

"Oh, okay great," Arnold replied lamely.

Sure enough, a knock came at the door a couple minutes later and Arnold opened it to let Phoebe in.

The petite teen handed a tightly wrapped plastic bag to Helga while offering a sympathetic smile, "You know, that pharmacy on the other side of town is going to start assuming things about me if you keep sending me out for these things in your stead."

Helga forced a small smile before uttering her thanks and grasping the box before she left the room.

The moment the door clicked shut, Phoebe whirled on Arnold and swatted at him, "Learn. To use. A _condom_, Arnold Shortman!"

Before Arnold could even try to defend himself, Helga quickly entered the room again, holding the pregnancy test with some toilet paper.

The two immediately faced her, and Arnold inquired, "What does it-

"We have to wait two minutes," Helga and Phoebe replied simultaneously.

The three stood in silence for a moment, and then Phoebe approached Helga, "I'm…I'm going to take my leave. You just let me know what the results are when you can."

Helga gave her friend a small smile, "Thanks, Pheebs."

When she had gone, the two young parents waited out the rest of the time in a tense silence.

Once the time had passed, Helga took a deep breath before looking at the test. She released it in a sigh of relief, "It's negative."

Arnold let out the breath he'd been holding and dropped down on the bed, "Thank _God_."

Helga tossed the test in the trash, "I'm going to have Dr. Ross do a blood test just to be sure, though. I need to have a check-up anyway."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Arnold agreed and the two were left in an awkward silence.

* * *

**That weekend.**

Arnold carried Henry, fresh from a bath, into the bedroom and heard Helga finishing up with a phone call. He proceeded to the nursery to get Henry dressed for bed, and smiled as his son rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

Helga leaned against the doorway and watched the two before speaking up, "Well, just had it confirmed that Henry is officially _not_ going to be a big brother."

"_Yay!_" Arnold replied as he lifted his son up, who clapped his own hands in response, "No baby brother or sister for you, mister!"

After Arnold finished putting Henry down for the night, he exited the nursery and shut the door softly behind him. After giving Helga brief smile, he made his way over to his dresser.

"Yes, I was pretty relieved to hear it from the Dr., for sure," Helga remarked as she casually looked at her nails, "But I don't want to risk this kind of scare again."

"Me neither," Arnold agreed as he pulled out his pajamas.

"I mean, I'd love to be on the pill but since I'm still pumping and all, I can't be. We _really_ should have protection in case something happens again, you know?" She finished nonchalantly.

Arnold froze momentarily before turning to face her. He asked a bit apprehensively, "Do…do you _want_ something to happen again?"

She flashed him a telling look from beneath her eye lashes, "Yes, I do."

Her voice shot straight to his groin and he swallowed thickly, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Arnold rushed to the nearby supermarket as the street lights were just starting to flicker on. He parked in a less than perfect manner, before making his way quickly inside. He located the appropriate isle, and he passed by baby products, feminine care items, ointments and creams before finally finding the section where the condoms were at. As he zeroed in on them, Sid happened to walk past and catch sight of him. Arnold froze in mid stride as the teen, dressed in a red grocer's vest, approached him.

"Hey, Arnold! How's it going, man?" Sid greeted cheerfully.

Arnold forced a smile as his hand went to rub his neck nervously, "Sid…_uh_, yeah nothing much. You work here, huh?"

The teen shrugged, "Yeah, it's alright," he peered a bit curiously at Arnold, "Hey, watchya doin' down this isle? Need help finding anything?"

Arnold's brain panicked and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Ointment! _Uh_…I need an ointment for diaper rash. Can't seem to find it."

Sid thought for a moment as he wandered down the isle, "Oh, here they are, buddy."

"Thanks Sid," Arnold managed to say without sounding too annoyed.

"_Sure_, no problem man. Need help finding anything else?"

"Nope, I think I've got what I came for."

He returned home, and as he entered his room he saw Helga, clad in her simple nightie and reading a book on the bed. When she saw him, she went to put the book down, but Arnold held his hand up in a halting gesture, "I didn't get them," he said in a tone of defeat.

Looking put out, Helga asked, "Why _not?_"

"I ran into _Sid_ before I could do it. He works there and asked what I was doing there and if I needed any help. I couldn't do it, it would've been too awkward," Arnold explained.

Helga huffed and rolled her eyes before returning to her book, "What a waste; I got all hot and bothered for _nothing_."

* * *

**A few days later.**

Arnold had just sat down at his desk with some school work, since he had put Henry down for his afternoon nap, when Helga came up from her afternoon jog. Arnold found himself taking in the view of her legs and bare midriff.

Noticing his roaming eyes, Helga raised a brow, "Enjoying the view there, Football Head?"

Arnold's eyes snapped up to hers and he flushed, "_Uh_, sorry Helga, I didn't…I mean, I wasn't trying to-

"Just shut up," Helga replied with no real animosity before she made her way over to him. She turned his chair around and then straddled him, pulling his lips to hers.

Arnold jerked in surprise before placing his hands on the skin of her back, tugging her flush against him. She rolled her hips against his and they both moaned at the friction, and Arnold gripped her more securely before he hoisted himself up from the chair and made his way over to the bed.

They fell unceremoniously onto the mattress, and as Arnold started trailing kisses down her neck, Helga managed to gasp out, "Where are the condoms at?"

Arnold froze and pulled back with wide eyes, "_Uh_…"

Helga immediately tensed as she glared up at him, "You **did** buy condoms, _right?_"

"I…kind of forgot," Arnold finished sheepishly.

The blonde shoved him as she sat up, "_Well_, then you can just **forget** about getting any then!"

"No, wait!" Arnold shot up quickly and tugged on his shoes. He went over and snatched up his keys before pointing to her, "Just, just _hold on_, I'll be _right_ back!"

* * *

He arrived at a pharmacy that wasn't too far away, and rushed inside. He tried not to be too obvious as he slowly meandered his way through the isles. When he finally reached the section, he started down it only to hear a voice come from behind him.

"Why, hello there Arnold! What a surprise seeing you here!"

Arnold turned cautiously towards the cheerful voice and came face-to-face with Sheena, "I could say the same to you."

The teen only smiled, as she was completely unaware of Arnold's discomfort, "Can I help you find anything?"

"_Uh_…"Arnold wracked his brain for something to say, "Baby Tylenol?"

Concern swept over the willow-figured girl, "Oh dear, is everything alright with Henry?"

"Yes, yes he's perfectly fine," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Just teething a bit, that's all."

"_Aw_, poor little guy," Sheena said sympathetically before retrieving the small bottle and handing it over, "I hope he feels better!"

"Thanks, Sheena," Arnold managed out before heading to the check-out counter with a sigh.

He returned to his room and saw Helga, who had changed into one of her simple dresses, folding Henry's laundry. She looked over at him and saw his annoyed expression. He tossed her the bottle and she looked at it curiously.

"Were we all out?"

"Nope," was Arnold's flat reply.

A moment later, Helga realized what had happened and inquired crossly, "Okay, what was it _this_ time?"

"Sheena."

Helga heaved an exaggerated sigh before returning to the laundry.

* * *

**That Saturday.**

As Arnold was driving home from work, his phone had begun to ring. Cutting off the obnoxious dialogue, Arnold answered, "Yes, Helga?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my car," Arnold replied a little flatly.

"I _certainly_ hope you remembered to pick up some condoms on your way home from work," Helga commented in an overly sweet tone.

"_Uh_…"

"_Because_," she continued in that saccharine tone, "if you **don't**, I will hang you up by your-

Arnold abruptly ended the call, not needing to hear the rest of her unpleasant threat, and flipped a U to turn into the nearby Gas Station-Car Wash stop. Pulling up to a pump, he tried to keep a casual front as he entered the building. He grabbed a bottled water and approached the counter where small packets of condoms were available for purchase. Just as he was about to reach out for one, an all too familiar voice called out to him.

Groaning, he turned around and hoped the sheer mortification he felt wasn't showing on his face, "_Hey_ Mrs. Johanssen. Good to see you."

The dark skinned woman came up and gave the young man a hug, "Hi honey, how are you and your family doing?"

Arnold offered a genuine smile even though his whole body was tense, "They're all great. Henry's just growing like a weed, you know? He's crawling around and everything."

"Oh my goodness, I can't _believe_ how **big** he's getting!" Gerald's mom gushed, "You need to have him over soon."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Johanssen."

"Say, what are you doing this far out from home, honey?"

"_Uh_, I guess I could ask you the same thing," Arnold carefully avoided.

"Oh, my nephew works here so this is where we bring our cars to get a wash."

"Of _course_ it is," Arnold muttered before replying innocently, "I _uh_, just was on my way home from work and had to stop and get gas. That's all."

Since he had been next in line, and she was still right there, Arnold had had no choice but to fore-go the condoms yet again. As he made his unnecessary purchase of water and gas, he said his goodbyes and started on his way home.

When he got home, he went upstairs to his room and saw Helga sitting at the desk. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak, but Arnold raised his hand to silence her.

"I ran into Gerald's _mother_," he stated in irritation, "which is almost as bad as running into my _own_ mother while trying to buy condoms."

Helga merely looked at him, but said nothing before turning back around to her homework.

Later that evening, Helga had just put Henry down for the night and shut the door quietly behind her. Already dressed in a a long sleep shirt, she cast a glance over at Arnold. He was over on the bed reading a book for English, and paying her no mind. Heading over to the desk, Helga picked up her pen to work on her homework, although she wasn't all that interested in doing any right now but she really doesn't have anything else to do.

"_Oh_, the things I would **so** much rather be doing right now," Helga sighed dramatically before tossing a pointed and annoyed look at Arnold from over her shoulder.

At that, Arnold snapped his book shut and got up from the bed. Helga looked over at him in surprise and watched as he tugged his shoes on and grabbed his keys.

"I'll be right back," Arnold said firmly.

After he left, Helga rolled her eyes and turned back to her work, "Won't hold my breath."

* * *

Arnold rushed to the grocery store, and his tires squealed a bit as he parked the Jeep. He made his way in side and marched straight to the isle, grabbing a box of Trojans. As he approached the check out stations, he noticed only one was open.

And Sid was the cashier.

He slowly moved towards the station, unable to help but think about how _ridiculous_ this was, when Sid noticed him.

"Hey Arnold!" he greeted with a grin.

"What are you doing here," Arnold replied in annoyance.

Oblivious to Arnold's irritation, Sid rolled his eyes, "We were short staffed tonight, so **I** got stuck doing register," he said with a woeful sigh before continuing, "Anyway, did you find everything you needed?"

"Yep," Arnold said resolutely and placed the box of condoms on the counter.

Sid picked up the box to scan and his eyes went wide. He looked up at Arnold, "Oh…_really?_ Boy howdy, Arnold I guess it's a good idea _huh_, you know considering what happened-

"_Sid_," Arnold cut off, "I'm buying **condoms**. _So_, if you wouldn't mind maybe _hurrying up_ a bit?"

Immediately Sid got the hint and proceeded to ring him up, "_Oh_, right. Here ya go, Arnold. Enjoy!"

* * *

Arnold quickly returned back to his room and immediately locked the door behind him. His entrance surprised Helga, and she turned around in the chair to see him. He held the box up for her to see before he under-handed it across the room to the nightstand.

"Wow, you _actually_ managed to finally buy some," Helga said with genuine surprise.

"_Sid_ was there again, so the entire school will probably find out but…oh well," He replied a little distractedly. Helga opened her mouth to comment, but he quickly cut her off as he pointed at her, "Get up."

"_Huh?_"

"Bed. _Now_."

Helga sputtered, "_What_…but I-

"Up, up, up!" Arnold cut her off again, and she dazedly complied. As she made her way over to the bed, Arnold pulled off his shoes and socks, and tried not to lose his balance as he did so. He barely managed to stay upright as he attempted to tug off his remaining sock, and tossed it across the room in annoyance when he finally removed it.

He crossed over to the bed, and reached down for the box on the nightstand. He popped open the box and pulled a few foil wrapped packages out.

Helga's eyes widened a little and her cheeks flushed, but her tone was a bit sarcastic, "You really think you'll use _all_ of them?"

"We need to get used to using them," Arnold replied matter-of-factly, but the look he gave her was filled with hunger.

Helga swallowed thickly but sat up on her knees and tugged at his belt. Immediately, Arnold pulled off his shirt and tossed it carelessly behind him, then stepped out of the jeans and boxers Helga had already managed to pull down.

Helga grabbed the foil package and tore it open, holding Arnold's gaze as she rolled the condom down the length of him. Arnold hissed in a breath and felt his muscles bunch as her hand slowly teased him. When she finished the task, he laced his hands through her blonde tresses and dipped down to cover her lips with his own.

She grabbed desperately at his shoulders, dragging herself against him and onto his lap as he settled onto the bed. She could feel the heat of him against her, and as he pulled the night shirt up and off of her, she shimmied out of her panties before lowering herself onto him.

Arnold's arms tightened around her frame and his fingers dug against her skin as he groaned against her lips. He slid his hands down to her hips to grip her as he thrust deep inside of her. Breaking the kiss, Helga arched her back in pleasure and tangled her hands into his hair as she slid up and down on him. As Arnold took one of Helga's nipples into his mouth and teased it with his teeth and tongue, she moaned in pleasure and her began to ride him faster.

"_Helga_, hold…hold on," Arnold panted. Within the next moment, he had turned her over and was on his knees taking her from behind with deep thrusts.

"_Oh_ **fuck**, yes Arnold. Oh it's _so_ **good**," Helga moaned, "Keep going. Just…a little faster. **Yes**, keep _going!_ Keep-_**Arnold!**_"

She bucked wildly against him as she came, and with every following thrust, her moans grew more and more breathless. He climaxed quickly after, and felt out of breath and satisfied as he rolled them both onto their backs.

Side-by-side they laid together, breathing heavily. After a couple of minutes, Arnold sat up and discarded the used condom. He reached out for another packet and proceeded to roll it on.

Helga watched with slight exhaustion, "Oh _God_, you're ready for Round Two _already?_"

Arnold raised a brow, "If you still need to catch your _breath_, Helga, I won't rush you."

The blonde snorted, "Oh _please_, I could go all **night** if I wanted to!"

At the sight of Arnold's wicked grin, Helga realized that her unintentional challenge had just been accepted.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was a little bit lighter overall for the mood. Hope you guys enjoyed that, considering the last couple had more or less been done in a more serious tone.

_Anyways_, for the next chapter, I wanted to get _**your** _opinion. Now, the next chapter can have _another lemon_ in it at the end, **or** it doesn't have to. If there isn't one in the next chapter, there **IS** still one more for sure in a later chapter. _So_, I'm leaving it up to you guys. If most of you guys think it's overkill to have yet another one, then I'm happy to leave it out. However, if most of you would like one or simply don't care either way, just let me know!

Thanks for all your feedback, too! I hope this chapter was enjoyable!

_LTWF247_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

Companion Piece to this story is called _From the Dugout._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, so I know majority of you guys said you'd like to see another lemon. However, one of the reviews really stood out to me. It was from Dudtheman, and they basically said I should do what's best for the chapter, whether I feel that involves a lemon or not. After writing the chapter, I felt it would've been too much to have yet another lemon so I decided to opt out. There will still be one more for this fic and _**ALSO**_, there is going to be a collection of oneshots and drabbles of various ratings that will detail Arnold and Helga's life after this story. So, there are going to be plenty of lemons in that on top of all sorts of other aspects of their life raising Henry and how that looks.

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Previous Chapter's Soundtrack: No Sleep Tonight by The Faders

Current Chapter's Soundtrack: FNT by Semisonic

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**"Of Ink and Footing the Bill"**

* * *

**March 25th. Mid Morning.**

Arnold was almost bored out of his mind.

He sighed as he stretched his arm behind him to cradle his head. Currently, he was lounging on the living room couch, waiting for Helga and Henry to return.

Olga had taken her baby sister out to breakfast for her birthday, and Helga had taken Henry with her to act as a 'buffer' with her sister. Arnold understood, since Helga and Olga really didn't have much to talk about besides Henry anyway, but _man_ was he bored.

Henry had _just_ started taking steps a few days ago, and being basically a month away from his first birthday, the little tyke had become Arnold's constant companion recently.

_Much_ to Helga's chagrin, which might also explain why she had wanted to take him with her; she missed him.

Arnold was simply enjoying the 'All About Daddy' phase his son was going through, and figured soon enough he'd be a Mama's Boy for a while.

_Although_, he **did** have the advantage of 'First Word Bragging Rights' going for him, _also_ to Helga's chagrin considering how hard she had tried to get Henry to say 'Mama' first.

Suppressing a bored yawn, Arnold thought about this morning when he gave Henry the little pink bag to present to Helga for her gift. He had had clay molds of Henry's feet; made to accompany the hand set she had had done for him for his birthday, and she had been very pleased with the present.

A few minutes passed when Arnold heard the unmistakable voices of an enthusiastic Olga and Henry's excited babbles.

The door swung open and a flood of animals came charging inside, followed by Olga, Helga and Henry, who was pointing at the dogs and making hound dog sounds.

"That's right, Small Fry, those _are_ doggies," Helga affirmed and Henry clapped his hands with success.

Arnold tried to seem nonchalant, even though his heart had begun to pound. This didn't _always_ happen, which caused Arnold all sorts of frustration. It'd be **much** simpler to determine _how_ he was feeling if his feelings were a little more consistent!

He mentally shook himself of his thoughts before getting up and approaching the birthday girl, "How'd breakfast go?"

Helga hummed happily, "Good. Henry had a lot of fun going out for breakfast. I realized on the way there he's never been to a restaurant before."

"Did he behave himself?" Arnold asked as he met Henry's outstretched arms for him and settled him on his hip.

"Yeah, actually. Must get his manners from _you_," Helga remarked with a smirk.

"_Dada!_" Henry chirped as he reached over to pinch Arnold's nose.

Wincing, Arnold replied, "Obviously."

* * *

**Noon.**

Arnold was sitting on the floor, goofing off with Henry while Helga was getting her things together before Phoebe showed up. Fortunately, Helga wasn't taking Henry for this outing as well, since after the girls finish lunch they'll be heading off to the tattoo parlor for the rest of the day.

"You're sure you'll be okay handling Henry?" Helga asked, having grown worried since her son had begun walking.

"Absolutely. Don't worry about it, and just have fun with Phoebe, okay?"

Suddenly she found herself caught taking in the scene of the two playing together, and was overwhelmed by so many feelings all at once, "Arnold, I..." _I love you_, was what was on the tip of her tongue, and it was becoming a regular problem. She was losing her grip when it came to keeping her feelings in check, and she mentally chastised herself for her lack of control lately.

"_Uh_, Helga? You were going to say something," Arnold spoke up.

"Oh, _uh_, just that I appreciate you watching Henry for the day. That's all."

Arnold smiled, "Of course Helga. You know I love hanging with the little guy."

A moment later and a knock came at the door. Arnold got up to let Phoebe in, but when he opened the door he peered over at Helga.

"_Uh_, **hey** Mr. and Mrs. Pataki."

Helga whirled around as Arnold opened the door wider to allow them to come in. Both Arnold and Big Bob unknowingly avoided each others eyes as they shifted uneasily where they stood. Both feeling uncomfortable with the thought of being in the same room together where Arnold shared the same bed with Big Bob's daughter.

'_After all_,' Arnold thought sardonically, '_it's not as if I've done **numerous** dirty things to his daughter just a few feet away from where he's standing. Nope, this isn't weird at all._'

Completely unaware of the awkward testosterone-induced tension, Helga blurted out, "What are you guys doing here?"

Big Bob cleared his throat, "Happy Birthday, Helga."

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Miriam wished as she gave Helga a brief hug.

When Big Bob handed her a card, she took it dazedly, "You...you guys remembered?"

"Of course we did, honey," Miriam replied softly, "It's not everyday your youngest turns 18 after all."

"_Bigbee, Bigbee!_" Henry chirped as he reached his arms up towards his 'Bigbee,' and Bob gave a small, warm smile as he lifted the towheaded infant up.

Helga's eyes widened in shock at the correct mention of her age before she turned the card over and pulled open the envelope, "Thanks for the card." However, when she opened it and read the lines, her eyes widened again and for a few moments all she could do was glance between her parents and the card with her jaw dropped. Finally, she snapped out of it and looked at Big Bob, "_Wha_...what is this?"

Looking a tad uncomfortable, Big Bob passed Henry over to Miriam before he replied, "Look Helga...your mom and I have been more or less putting money aside for a while now and...well, we're going to take care of paying for your schooling. We don't want you worrying about any of the costs, okay?" Though he quickly spoke up again, "But, by all means, get as many scholarships as you _can_."

Miriam smiled softly at her daughter as she shifted Henry in her arms, "We just want you to go forward with as **much** schooling as you feel you're able to do, honey. Let us take care of the finance part of it."

Helga stood there speechless for a moment before stepping forward to embrace her parents, "_Thank you_...thank you _so_ much."

"You're welcome, _kiddo_," Big Bob replied and for a second, they had a nice family moment before Bob and Helga felt that Pataki aversion to too much PDA, and they all awkwardly broke apart.

They stood for a brief moment, not knowing what to say until they heard Stella call up from downstairs that Phoebe had arrived. After that, Helga's parents made their leave, with Helga still recovering from the shock of the visit.

* * *

**Evening.**

It was after 6 in the evening, and Arnold was _attempting_ to read his book for English. However, it was proving to be difficult, since he was laying down on the bed and trying to recover from his busy day with Henry.

The almost-one-year-old had decided he did not want to take an afternoon nap, and so as the day went by the little guy was borderline a full blown terror.

Now, Henry was really an overall well-behaved baby. But, when he skipped out on sleep, that was when his Pataki colors started to show.

Thus, why he had gone down an hour early than usual.

About thirty minutes after Henry had gone down, Helga returned and looked a bit tired but otherwise happy.

Resting his book on his stomach, Arnold asked, "How was the tattoo experience?"

Helga shot him a look as she placed her bag beside the desk, "More painful than _childbirth_."

Arnold's eyes widened for a second before he cast her a skeptical look, "_Some_ people might call that an _exaggeration_."

"I'm **telling** you, it sucked _way_ worse in my book," Helga insisted before continuing, "Besides, I already **hated **needles to begin with."

Arnold accepted her response with a nod, "_So...?_"

Helga smiled as she turned out her left foot and proudly showed off Henry's initials. The letters were inked along the outer rim of her foot near her pinky toe in a looping, small script, "I took note from what you said on your birthday. Hope you don't mind."

"Hey, not at all. It's great," Arnold approved as he got up from the bed to get a better look, "So, where's this other tattoo at?"

"_Oh_, yeah by the way," Helga started as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "as far as anyone **else** is concerned, I just got the one tattoo. I had told Stella that Phoebe had taken me to a movie after lunch and the tattoo to explain why I was gone so long."

Arnold shot her a confused look, "_Uh_, and **why** wouldn't you want anyone else knowing you have another tattoo?"

As she lifted her each foot to remove the flats she was wearing, Helga replied, "Well, it isn't _exactly_ in a place visible to people who aren't you, myself or Dr. Ross."

With his interest now piqued, Arnold raised a brow suggestively, "Helga, where is it?"

Although she blushed, Helga otherwise appeared composed as she unsnapped her jeans and tugged them and her panties down past her right hip where a gauze pad was taped against the skin.

Arnold gently placed his hands at her hips and asked, "First, and most important question: was it a _guy_ or a **girl** who did this?"

Helga rolled her eyes a little, "_That's_ the most important question?" When all Arnold did was raise his eyebrow, Helga replied, "It was a **girl**, _Caveman_."

Pleased, Arnold went on, "_So_, what is it Helga?"

Helga gingerly peeled off that gauze and unveiled a pink bow just on the inside of her hip hip. Feeling a bit shy, she avoided all eye contact with him, though that wasn't necessary at the moment. She could feel his eyes burning the skin where the pink ink was. Out of embarrassment, Helga began to babble an explanation, "I have wanted this tattoo since I was like, _thirteen_ and too old to get away with wearing a pink bow all the time anymore."

Arnold looked up and saw Helga's blushing, down-turned profile and grinned, "I always _did_ like that bow Helga. However, I like it even more _now_." He saw her smile and she looked up to meet his eyes for a moment, before Arnold shifted his attention back to the tattoo. Curious, he asked, "So, is it still pretty sore or can you do..._stuff?_"

Helga raised her brow in amusement before she linked her hands behind his neck, "I think I could be up for some _stuff_. You just can't be as rough as usual."

"I'll try to restrain myself," Arnold smirked before he tugged her against him and met her lips with a deep kiss.

* * *

**Alright folks, just one more chapter to go before the big Two Part Finale!**

_LTWF247_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

Companion Piece to this story is called _From the Dugout_.

***WARINGING:** Dense Arnold. As in, dense to his own feelings. Just a hint of it, but enough to probably drive a few of you guys insane. Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Of Cake Smashing and Seeking Advice"**

* * *

**April 24.**

It was Henry's first birthday, and the day had passed by in a blur for Arnold and Helga.

The boarding house had gathered for the occasion, as well as Helga's family, and Gerald Phoebe were of course there, too.

Everyone was there to celebrate this little boy's first year, even though the baby himself didn't really understand what the big deal was.

However, as gifts were brought out, wrapping paper was torn, tissue paper was discarded and boxes were opened, Henry had begun to enjoy himself, too. Finding particular interest in a little Baby's First Drumset, the little year old appeared to have a sense of rhythm already and, when presented with a soft baseball toy, his father's aim. He enjoyed throwing the ball to both Arnold and Miles for a couple minutes before Helga could encourage him to open his other gifts, only to be distracted by the drums again.

After the presents had been opened and the living room had successfully been destroyed, they had all moved into the kitchen for cake.

It was a cute, simple baseball themed cake and Henry sat very nicely in his booster seat as a pointy party hat was placed on his head by Gertie.

Phil dimmed the lights as Helga lit the single candle on the birthday cake, and everyone started to sing the birthday song.

However, Henry was watching the candle intently before blowing it out and then raised his hands above his head and clapped, "Yay!"

The group laughed at the cute display, as Helga went about lighting the candle again, "No, no Henry. Not, yet okay?"

The boy had stuck his thumb in his mouth, and when the song started again, he began to smile happily as he bounced a little in his seat. A moment later, he pulled his thumb out and blew the candle out again. With arms raised and clapping, he cheered, "Yay!"

As the room filled with laughter, Helga lit the candle once again, "Not yet, Henry. You have to wait, okay Baby?"

With his thumb back in his mouth, he sat back as everyone started to sing again. He grinned widely around his thumb and fidgeted excitedly in his chair as the song progressed. Finally, the song came to an end and everyone stood silently and watched Henry.

When all the little boy did was look around, thumb still firmly in his mouth, Arnold chuckled, "Alright Buddy, time to blow the candle out."

Henry cautiously peered around as he pulled his thumb out before finally blowing the candle out for the final time. When everyone clapped and cheered for him, Henry raised his arms up again in joy, "Yay!"

"Okay, Bud you want some cake now?"

Yet, a moment later, Henry's small hands smashed into the cake. Grabbing two fistfulls of the treat, he brought it to his mouth and cried in pleasure after his first taste.

Laughing, Arnold ruffled his son's hair, "Happy Birthday, Henry."

By the end of the day, Henry was practically asleep before he had been placed in his crib.

Helga leaned her arm on the side of the crib and cradled her head against it, and for several moments she simply stared down at the sleeping child.

Arnold peeked in to see how things were going, before entering in and standing beside her.

Giving her back a quick, comforting rub, Arnold whispered, "Out like a light, _huh?_"

Helga was quiet for a moment before she spoke softly, "I can't believe it's been a year already. My baby is a year old," she paused to let out a wistful sigh, "How did this happen?"

"It's crazy, _huh?_" Arnold stared down at his slumbering son, "How much can change in a year?"

"Over a year ago, I couldn't have imagined a life like this. Now, I can't imagine my life without him."

Tugging her to him in a side hug, they both looked down at Henry's sleeping form, "Pretty lucky, aren't we?"

"_Mmm_, I wouldn't be anywhere else for anything in the world," Helga hummed.

Arnold smiled softly as he shifted his gaze unknowingly to her, "Neither would I."

* * *

**A couple days later.**

Arnold knocked nervously on the open storage closet door where Phil was often found going through old junk, though had never really bothered to organize it. Phil glanced up to see his grandson in the doorway, and he set the old hockey stick he was holding against the wall.

"Hey there, Shortman! How's it hanging?"

"Hi Grand-

"Oh, well that's a silly question. You're young, it's probably hanging just fine."

Arnold flushed, "_Grandpa_."

The old man chuckled, "Sorry, Arnold. But I can't let you start thinking I ain't able to embarrass you like I used to."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Where would I ever get a crazy thought like _that?_"

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Phil shifted in his seat, "What can I help you with?"

No longer surprised at his grandpa's ability to always know when he was seeking guidance, Arnold sighed as he entered into the room more, "I...I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot, Shortman."

"How did you know that Grandma was _the one?_ When did you know you _loved_ her?"

Instead of prying, Phil looked thoughtful for a few moments before replying, "It wasn't until I had gotten back from the war."

Arnold looked a little surprised, "_Really?_ I thought you guys were married young?"

Shaking his head, Phil went on, "Nope. When I'd returned home and found her still unmarried, which," he explained, "was rather uncommon during that time, and saw that she had been waiting for me all that time? Something inside me just clicked...and I knew."

"But..._how?_" Arnold inquired desperately, "how did you know? And, why did it take you so **long?**"

Phil frowned at the slightly accusatory tone, "Love is different for everybody, Arnold. There's no rhyme or reason for it. It _just_ is." When all Arnold did was sigh forlornly, Phil went on, "Look, Shortman don't _worry_ so much about it. If it's meant to be, you'll know. Same as **I** did, and same as your _father_ did. It took me over a _decade_ to realize how I felt about your grandma. And your father..._well_, that was about as close to 'Love at First Sight' as it gets." He stood up and placed a reassuring hand on his grandson's shoulder, "The heart already _knows_ what it wants, Arnold. It's the **rest** of you that has to catch up; and it does it at its own pace."

Arnold attempts a small smile, "Thanks Grandpa."

Noticing some tension in the young man's features, Phil probed, "Something still bothering you, Shortman?"

"I...I guess I'm just worried. I'm worried that I'll somehow screw it up or me and Helga will mess up and the last thing I want for Henry is for him to have the kind of childhood his parents had," Arnold confessed. When he saw the frown on Phil's face, he quickly amended, "I mean, I had a _great_ childhood. You and Grandma...you were the _best_, and you are a huge part of who I am today. But, it's just that...no matter what, there was always something _missing_."

Phil sighed and gave Arnold's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I know, Arnold. I understand."

"But, then with Helga," Arnold continued as he ran a hand through his hair, "she didn't have it so great either. And I'm scared that by risking anything with Helga and attempting something...long term with her outside of strictly parenting with Henry, her and I aren't the _only_ people at risk. If it backfired, if things didn't work out...it could hurt _Henry_, and I'm just terrified of that. What if something felt right _now_, but later it all changed? It wouldn't just be Helga's and my feelings on the line."

Phil pulled the blond into a comforting side hug and thought for a second before offering, "The only thing that _really_ matters Arnold is how you love the kid. As long as the both of you do right by that, Henry will never truly want for anything."

Arnold smiled more genuinely this time, "Thanks, Grandpa."

"Anytime, Arnold. Anytime...now, if you'll excuse me, that pie from this morning is making a comeback!" Arnold rolled his eyes as Phil rushed out of the room, shouting, "Never eat raspberries, Arnold! If you remember nothing else I've taught you, remember that!"

* * *

**A couple days later.**

"Two more days to prom," Gerald said from inside his fitting room, "You ready for it?"

"I guess so," Arnold replied as he adjusted his collar and stepped out of his fitting room.

The two had come to pick up their rentals, and were trying them on to make sure they fit.

Gerald came out a moment later, and the two looked in the mirror to pull and adjust where it was needed.

Donning a full black tux, Gerald shifted his gaze in the mirror to Arnold's form, "I _can't_ believe you're opting for a black _suit_ instead of the classic tux, man."

Arnold shrugged as he adjusted his black tie, "I figure it really doesn't matter _what_ I wear. Nothing would look quite right with that _dress_ Rhonda lent Helga unless you're George Clooney."

Gerald snorted and eyed Arnold's suit with a little bit of disdain, "Still man, the theme is 'Parisian Night'!"

Arnold shot him a slanted look, "_Yeah_, and I'm a teen dad on a budget."

After the two seemed satisfied with the fit and feel of their rentals, Gerald sighed, "Suit or Tux, it really don't matter. We look _damn_ good."

* * *

Alright, so there's the set up for the next **two chapter**s. Only those **two** and the **Epilogue** are _left_ before the Oneshot/Drabble series will start up. For those of you wondering, it will be called _**Running the Bases**_.

The next chapter should be up by Thursday or Friday, so be on the lookout!

_LTWF247_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

Companion Piece to this story is called _From the Dugout_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry this was late, I had family in town that I hadn't seen in like...6 years, haha. It will probably be a couple days before the next upload, which is half intentional.

**ALSO:** In addition to the Companion Collection I mentioned I will be doing for this storyline, I have been outlining another story. I'd like to get some of your opinions on it and if it would be something you'd be interested in checking out.

_**Did My Heart Love Till Now?:**_ "What If: Mr. Simmons had never done the play in Elementary school? What if he directed it when they were all in High School instead? This is an expanded take on Helga's schemes to kiss Arnold. AxH, slight AU." I wanted to expand on Helga's quest to become Juliet, while also building something up between Arnold and her throughout the preparations for the play.

Whoops, for got about last chapter's song.

Previous Chapter's Soundtrack: _Something Special_ by Colbie Caillat

Current Chapter's Soundtrack: _Somewhere Only We Know_ by Keane

**WARNING:** Not a very long chapter. Also, you might hate me. But I've made my peace with that.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"Of Bomb Dropping and Prom Preparations"**

* * *

**Saturday. Early Afternoon.**

Prom night was merely hours away as Arnold did his yard work in the afternoon sun. As he was going about doing his chores, Miles came outside and made his way over.

"Nothing like sweating like a pig out in the sun before prom, _huh_ son?"

Arnold laughed as he wiped sweat from his brow, "Perks of being a guy means I take all of twenty minutes to get ready."

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Arnold asked turned to give his full attention to his dad.

"I rented a room for you two at the hotel prom is being held at. Your mom and I don't want you guys worrying about when you need to be home, and to just be able to enjoy yourselves for an evening. We'll have Henry for the night, and you guys can go have fun with your friends."

"_Uh_...gee dad, thanks. That's really generous of you and mom."

Miles waved a hand, "It's not such a bad thing having to watch the little guy for the night, son. Besides, your mom and I know that it's a rare luxury to have a night to _yourselves_ when there's a baby involved."

Arnold flushed with embarrassment and looked away, "Thanks dad."

* * *

**Later.**

Arnold was in the middle of putting an overnight bag together for the both of them when Helga entered the room with Henry. She placed him in his room and left the door ajar before getting some things together before Rhonda came to pick her up.

"Okay, so I'll be back later this afternoon after I get my stupid hair and makeup done. So, if you need to get ready, I can just watch Henry for you. I'll just get dressed once you're ready," finally noticing Arnold, she raised a brow, "what are you doing?"

"Dad got us a room for the night so we didn't have to stress about getting home or worry too much about Henry. He and mom said they'd watch him for the night."

Arnold happened to catch her eye in the midst of his packing, and figured the same thought that was in his mind was running through hers at the knowledge of having a _room_ all to _themselves_.

Helga raised her eyebrow in a flirtatious manner, "I think your dad is a _fabulous_ wingman for you, Football Head."

Arnold chuckled as he zipped up the bag, "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever...you say," he finished slowly as his eyes settled on her, and everything clicked into place.

She noticed him staring at her, and she looked at him strangely, "Hey, _Hair Boy_ take a picture, it'll last longer."

Arnold shook himself out of his daze, "I'm sorry." He stood up straight and stared directly into her blue, confused eyes, "I'm sorry it took so long for the rest of me... to catch up to what my heart has known for so long."

Helga stared at him with wide eyes, "_Wha_...what are you _talking_ about, Football Head?"

Arnold held her gaze as he simply replied, "I love you."

Helga's jaw unhinged and she stared at him in complete shock.

Arnold continued in a rather composed manner, even though inside his heart wouldn't stop **pounding**, "I _love_ you, Helga. I'm pretty sure now that I've **been** falling in love with you for _years_, and I _know_ I don't ever want to be with anybody else."

Helga remained speechless, and being not particularly phased by her silence, Arnold picked up the bag and headed to the door, "I'll see you tonight, Helga."

And he closed the door leaving Helga standing there, stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

Companion Piece to this story is called _From the Dugout_.

Previous Chapter's Soundtrack: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

**Current Chapter's Soundtrack:**

_Dance Song:_ Terrified by Katharine McPhee feat. Zachary Levi

_Love Song:_ Love is a Verb by John Mayer

_Morning After Song:_ Just Like Heaven by Katie Melua

_**LINK TO HELGA'S PROM LOOK: type into Google Images Dianna Agron Carolina Herrera dress and it's the second image. The pink, strapless one :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**"Of Prom Night and Bed Sheets"**

* * *

Arnold had returned after dropping their stuff off at the hotel, and had passed the afternoon by playing with Henry until Helga had gotten back. After handing his son off to Stella, Arnold went about getting ready in the basement. His mom had urged him to do so, stating that he shouldn't see Helga until she had finished getting ready. It made no difference really to Arnold, and if Helga's grumbling about the dress was any indication, he wasn't sure he was prepared to face whatever high fashion gown Rhonda had forced onto Helga anyway.

But since he'd never really seen Helga so dressed up, he was sure either way she was going to look beautiful.

Since he, you know, _loved_ her and already found her beautiful as it is.

As he shrugged into his suit jacket, he let out a slow breath to try and calm his jittery nerves.

The day had felt surreal after his confession to Helga, but he didn't regret it. In that moment, it had felt right and he couldn't have held it in if he'd tried. Right now though, he was mostly nervous about what _her_ reaction will be.

He finished knotting his tie and sighed before heading upstairs. His mom informed him that Helga was upstairs changing Henry and making sure everything was all set for tonight before they left.

He made his way up to their room, so nervous about what she was going to say or do that he had no chance to prepare himself for what was waiting for him on the other side of that door. He entered the room and saw Helga at the desk, throwing together the diaper bag and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Wow_," was what he managed as the air whooshed out of him, "Helga you're...you look _beautiful_."

Caught off guard, Helga stammered, "Oh, _um_...thank you Arnold. You managed to clean up alright, yourself."

Moving towards her, he smirked a little, "You made it sound like this was going to look far more _absurd_ than it really is."

Helga snorted as she crossed her arms, "It feels absurd to _me_."

She had thought the black, strapless dress with the pink lace overlay and tiered skirt had looked like a saloon nightmare. _However_, as Arnold looked over her in what was obviously awe and adoration, she supposed that perhaps she **did** owe the Princess a thank you. At that moment, knowing he was completely _wonderstruck_ over her in this dress, she shivered at how he'll look at her once he sees what's _underneath_. Pushing that thought to the side, she noted that she'd be needing to extend thanks to her **sister** as well.

"You look _wonderful_, Helga," was Arnold's genuine reply.

The way he was looking at her now was making Helga nervous and panicky, so when Stella called up and said the limo had arrived, Helga let out a sigh of relief when she turned to grab the bag. She heard Arnold enter the nursery to collect Henry and they headed downstairs together.

* * *

The night had progressed smoothly, and the gang was having an amazing time which reminded Arnold of all the memories they shared together from their childhood.

But even as the night was turning out to be a success, Arnold had come to the conclusion that Helga was pulling well...a _Helga_.

It had become apparent to Arnold that Helga wasn't ready to tell him how she felt yet. Which he was okay with. The way he figured it, he didn't _need_ her to tell him how she felt; she has shown him as much in her own way over the years they'd known each other. Having accepted how **he** felt about _her_, he was finally able to put those last remaining pieces together and he knew that Helga would tell him when she was ready. That could be tonight, tomorrow, a year from now, maybe even ten years from now and it would be alright.

Okay, scratch that last part. If it took _that_ much longer, he'd say there was a problem.

Regardless, he didn't necessarily _need_ to hear those words from her at this point to know how she felt. It certainly would be **nice** to hear them, but words aren't what make love real. Yet, for Helga to say them at all would be her letting go of any fears she has held onto for so long that has kept her from ever confessing to him again in the first place. So, perhaps _that's_ why Arnold **does** really want to hear it from her at least once; so that he can know she's finally all in. He'll just be patient, and wait for her to be ready.

He walked over to the table she was sitting at, and handed her the punch, "Careful, Pataki. You're looking a little tired."

"What can I say, it's almost my bedtime," Helga quipped as she accepted the drink, "I've had to resist the urge to call your mom again to make sure everything's going alright with Henry."

Arnold laughed a little, "I guess I've checked my phone a little more than usual myself."

"_God_, we're so lame."

They chatted a little as the current song played, and when the next track started up a slower tune, Arnold stood up, "May I have this dance?"

Helga raised a brow as she looked up at him, "That all _depends_, am I going to get twirled into another indoor swimming pool?"

Arnold shot her a half-lidded look and a smirk as he held his hand out, "You're not too _scared_ to find out, _are_ you Helga?"

With that, Helga shot out of her seat and stepped to him, "You'd like to **think** so, _wouldn't_ you Football Head? C'mon!"

She took his hand and led him out on the dance floor, but that's as far as he let her do any leading. With her hand in his, he led them in a simple dance of back and forth movements as the song played on.

Helga felt nervous and anxious and flustered, and she really wasn't sure _why_. Arnold, merely hours ago, had just confessed that he _**loved** _her. She should be ecstatic! Which...she _was_.

She just wasn't able to get her own confession past her stupid lips!

She knew Arnold felt the same way, so you'd _think_ it'd be a no brainer. Yet, there was still that part of her that felt it was all too good to be true. That she would be so lucky as to have the love of a man like Arnold, and that they'll live happily ever after together.

Helga slightly frowned against Arnold's shoulder. _Wait_, why **shouldn't** she get to have those things? While she's not _perfect_, she never had things **easy**. She _deserved_ to be happy.

And Arnold deserved to hear how she felt.

"Arnold, I..." but as she pulled her head up to look at him, the words got caught in her throat and she once again chickened out. She cleared her throat before saying, "I'd like to leave now."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, but he nodded and they both made their way off the dance floor. As Helga went to collect her purse, Arnold went over to inform Gerald of his leaving.

Gerald wiggled his eyebrows, "You going to go get lucky, Arnold?"

As they did their secret handshake, Arnold replied, "Considering it's Prom Night, I'd certainly hope so."

The two made their way to their room in silence, and using the key, Arnold opened the door to let Helga in before following her and closing the door behind him. But not before slipping the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle.

Helga went over to where the bag was on the chair and shifted through it as Arnold pulled his shoes and socks off with a sigh of relief.

After a moment, Helga turned around and raised a brow, "You packed me _pajamas?_"

Arnold turned his palms out and shrugged, "I didn't want to just assume anything. Sleeping without any chance of a baby crying in the middle of the night could very well be what you'd like to do."

Helga walked up to him with a small smirk, "_So_, what would you say then if that's what I wanted to do?"

"I'd say that's a pretty good idea."

"...And what if I said I wanted to do _something else?_" she asked slowly.

"I'd say that's an even **better** idea," was Arnold's low reply.

With his eyes on her, he slid his hands to her hips and tugged her against him. When his hands slid up to the zipper of her dress, Helga spoke, "Just a fair warning, but my sister took me shopping," when Arnold raised a brow in response, she continued with a slight smirk on her lips, "She said a dress like this needs a _specific_ kind of support."

Saying nothing, Arnold pulled the zipper down and Helga let the dress pool down to her still shoed feet. Arnold lost his breath at seeing Helga in the black bustier, his eyes dancing over her form, "Remind me to send Olga a 'Thank You' card."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought his mouth to hers, feeling as though it had been _years_ since he'd last kissed her. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed tightly to him, and he felt her urge him backwards to where the bed was. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and dropped his hands to her waist as she straddled him.

Breaking the kiss, Helga held his eyes as she pulled his tie undone and off of him, followed by his suit jacket. As she worked on the buttons of his white button down, Arnold's lips worked against her neck with _agonizing_ softness. In her hurry to finish unbuttoning, her fingers tripped and trembled as his mouth tortured her skin. Finally she managed to drag the shirt off, along with the undershirt and she pulled his mouth back to hers. She tried to urge the dance forward, but Arnold managed to keep the pace slow just by how he was kissing her, compelling her to savor every touch and motion.

He rolled them over and had a moment to take in the sight of Helga. The black material she wore was perfect against the milky white skin, and her hair was still in the updo and slightly tousled which Arnold was discovering he liked _a lot_. He also noticed she still had her shoes on, and felt his arousal grow harder at how _sexy_ she looked. How many guys were **this** lucky?

If asked at that moment, Arnold would've said that no one was more lucky than _him_ right now. Because for the first time, he was going to be with her as a man _in love_.

And he was going to make _sure_ she felt the difference as much as he did.

He pulled her shoes off and slowly kissed his way up her leg, from her ankles to just about where her legs met. He trailed his hand lightly over the sensitive spots as his lips teased, feeling her writhe and moan above him. As he reached the point where she was nearly _begging_ him to touch, he began at the top of her left thigh and worked his way down until she was almost insane with want.

Pulling her back across his lap, he kissed the skin above the bustier and worked up to her neck as she moved against him and dug her nails into his skin. Cupping her face with his hands, he brought her to his mouth for a deep kiss, and he felt her sigh with pleasure. He dragged his hands through her hair, setting pins free and her hair loose.

Suddenly everything began to feel more urgent, and Arnold attempted to undo the bustier, but when he didn't have much luck Helga pulled back and took care of it herself. With that layer gone, the two wound themselves against each other as Arnold rolled them back over. Helga wrapped her legs around him and moaned into his mouth as he chest pressed and brushed against hers. Arnold dropped his mouth to one of her hardened nipples and teased it with teeth and tongue as his hand attended to the other one. Helga tangled her hands through his hair as her head rolled back with pleasure. Arnold moved his mouth to the other nipple, while his other hand went to slip beneath her panties and into her hot, wet folds.

Helga's surprised cry cut through the room, and her hands gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white as Arnold's mouth continued to tease her nipple and his fingers circled that sensitive nub.

When her climax hit, Arnold dragged her mouth to his and felt her move avidly against him. Feeling the passion roll through her, Helga flipped them over and pulled at his pants and boxers. She rolled herself against his erection, and Arnold shot up to claim her mouth hungrily. His hips jerked as Helga pressed her body to his and he rolled her onto her back so he could peel that last bit of material off of her before he spread her legs and brought his mouth to her.

Her body jumped, still coming down from the last peak as his tongue drove her mad. She felt that coil start to wind back up so tightly she thought she might split apart into a thousand pieces.

"_Oh_, oh _Arnold_. Oh _yes_, **Arnold**...I, _oh_ I'm almost-

Suddenly, his mouth was gone and he was filling her completely. She cried out at the sensation, and tried to meet the rhythm Arnold had started.

"_Arnold_, _Arnold_ **yes!**" Helga moaned loudly as he pushed her legs higher.

"Helga..._God_, Helga you feel so _good_," Arnold groaned as he slid against the slick heat, feeling that peak draw ever closer.

"I'm almost, oh _God_ just a little..._**Arnold!**_" Helga's orgasm wracked her body and she kept moving her hips jerkily against Arnold's as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her.

Arnold watched as Helga rode her climax out and as she tightened against him so perfectly, he let himself go.

* * *

Helga laid against Arnold's chest as the first rays of dawn began to peek through the closed curtains. She had been awake for a while, though hadn't said anything for fear of disturbing Arnold's slumber. She figured he was beginning to wake up, or was no longer deeply sleeping anyway, since his thumb was lightly brushing against her arm.

Helga was...content. Of all the mornings they had woken up together, it had never been like this. It had never been so..._intimate_.

**He** had never been so intimate.

She had experienced the many ways Arnold was in bed, but last night had been different.

_Better_.

And she knew why.

Up until last night, it had only ever been sex between them. For the first time, they'd actually _made love_.

She had had _no_ idea things could be like this. And before last night, Helga had never really been sure things could be so _perfect_.

Because they _would_ fight. They _would_ have disagreements. They _would_ have hard times. Those were simple facts.

But they would also _laugh_. And create _memories_. And _love_.

And _those_ things made it all **more** than worth the risk.

She felt Arnold stir a bit, and heard his heartbeat pick up a little as he began to fully wake.

After letting out a breath, Helga spoke softly, "I love you, Arnold."

Arnold's thumb stilled for a moment as his eyes blinked open. Then he smiled warmly, "...I know."

* * *

The epilogue should be up tomorrow afternoon, guys!

Also, before anyone asks, _**YES** _they used protection. I just pulled a romance novel and omitted it. It would've thrown the mood off for me writing it, haha.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

_LTWF247_


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

**Summary:** Arnold can't decide which is harder: Raising a baby or figuring out his feelings for Helga.

Companion Piece to this story is called _From the Dugout_.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM :)**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**"Of Diplomas and End Games"**

* * *

**Graduation Night.**

"This _definitely_ isn't the cap I started the night with," Arnold commented as he was side hugged by an enthusiastic Gerald.

"Price ya pay, my man!" Gerald replied as he dragged Arnold down for a noogie, "_Whoo-hoo_, Arnold we are _done!_"

As Arnold pulled away in mock aggravation, they reached their hands out for their secret handshake, "I can't believe it, Gerald. I honestly can't."

"That'll show statistics!" the African-American quipped as they approached Arnold and Gerald's family, with Henry running towards them.

"Hey, Buddy!"

"Yay, Daddy!"

"Congratulations, boys," Phoebe beamed as she walked up, accepting a kiss from Gerald.

"Hey, great speech, Miss Valedictorian," Arnold complemented.

Phoebe blushed prettily, "_Oh_, why thank you-_oof!_"

"_**Phoebe!**_" Helga embraced the petite teen and twirled her around, "You were _amazing!_"

"Thank you, Helga!" Phoebe laughed as the blonde set her down and the two girls hugged tightly.

"Mommy!"

"Hey there, Handsome!" Helga took Henry's offered arms and settled him on her hip.

"Looks like we did it, Helga," Arnold said as he stepped over to her.

"'_Drop-out rates_' my butt," Helga remarked before turning her head up to him,

Recognizing the gesture, Arnold complied with meeting her lips for a sound kiss.

"Now me, now me!" Henry chirped as he hit Helga's cheek.

Laughing, Helga puckered her lips to kiss Henry's, "I just love you so _much_, Baby."

"I can't believe I'm not going to get to see him all the time anymore," Gerald frowned.

Arnold gave him a reassuring smile, "You'll only be an hour-and-a-half away, Gerald. You'll visit plenty! Besides, you won't be moving until the end of the summer."

"Why do you _always_ do that, man?"

Arnold raised a brow, "Do what?"

"Why do you _always_ have to look on the bright side?"

Arnold grinned, "Somebody has to."

"_Arnold!_ Oh, honey, we're so **proud** of you!" Stella's teary eyed form approached and embraced her son tightly.

"Come here, son. Give your old man a hug," Miles said, whose eyes looked a little red as well, "You've become a fine, young man Arnold."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Who've thought I'd live to see the day you graduate, Shortman," Phil spoke as he came in for a hug, "_**I**_ certainly didn't!"

Arnold hugged his Grandpa hard, "Thanks for always being here, Grandpa."

"_Oh_, you're a **good** grandson, Arnold. I'm real proud of ya."

"Congratulations on winning the election, Mr. President!"

"Thanks Grandma."

"Daddy!" Henry walked over with his arms up high, and Arnold scooped him up. However, Henry stretched out his arms over Arnold's shoulder, "Nana!"

"_Oh_, I see how it is," Arnold smiled before handing Henry over to Stella. He looked around and saw Helga embracing her parents, and Olga of course was crying.

After Helga had met with her parents she walked over to him and hugged him, "Looks like we managed to beat the odds again, _Football Head_."

Pulling back, he raised a brow, "Did you ever have any doubts we would?"

"Of _course_ not!" Helga scoffed.

Grinning, Arnold pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. When the kiss broke Arnold said, "I love you, Helga."

"I love you, too Football Head," she smiled before tugging him by his shirt collar, "I don't you _ever_ forget it!"

Arnold looked at her with that half-lidded gaze and smirked, "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say."

* * *

**The Swing of Things Soundtrack:**

1. Everyday Superhero by _Smash Mouth_

2. Disease by _Matchbox Twenty_

3. Working Man by _Imagine Dragons_

4. All Shook Up by _Avila_

5. Just For Now by _Imogen Heap_

6. No Sleep Tonight by _The Faders_

7. FNT by _Semisonic_

8. Something Special by _Colbie Caillat_

9. Somewhere Only We Know by _Keane_

10. Terrified by _Katharine McPhee feat. Zachary Levi_

11. Love is a Verb by _John Mayer_

12. Just Like Heaven by _Katie Melua_

*Bonus Track: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by _Nine Days_

* * *

I want to thank all of you that took the time to read this story, and be apart of this journey with me. Words could _never_ express how much your support has meant to me.

It's because of the overwhelming support that I decided to continue with this plot and do a Oneshot/Drabble Series, following Arnold and Helga's life together from this point on. It is titled _**Running the Bases**_, and I will be posting the first drabble **today** to kick things off.

**Also**, I will be posting a _new story_ titled _**Did My Heart Love Till Now?**_ and I hope it meets the standards you've told me this series has set.

Thank you all again for the time you've given this story.

_LTWF247_


End file.
